Star Wars Volume 1: Causality
by Kaphiri-Ra
Summary: A sequence of events changes the destiny of the Ari Family. This story takes place in the heart of the hidden and thought extinct Sith Empire. It is a period of time before the Sith Empire attacks the Jedi and Republic, plunging the galaxy into chaos (The Old Republic Era). Original Characters (OC).
1. Chapter 1

**The Old Republic Timeline**

27 – 5 Years before the Return of the Sith Empire: **Causality**

0 Years The Return of the Sith Empire (RSE): Start of the Galactic War

22 Years after RSE: The Treaty of Coruscant.

* * *

**Introduction**

_This __story__ precedes __the __events __that__ have taken place in __the__ setting __of__ Star __Wars:__ The __Old Republic. __It __takes__ place thousands __of__ years __before the rise __of __Darth __Vader__ when war between __the__ Galactic Republic __and __the__ Sith Empire __divides __the __galaxy._

_Protected__ by __the__ legendary Jedi Order, the Galactic Republic stood __as __a__ bastion __of __peace in the galaxy for __a__ thousand generations. However, in an unexplored region of a space away from the eyes of the Jedi and Galactic Republic lives an enemy long thought extinct.__The Sith Empire, an empire hiding for centuries, is in the midst of a military ramp up and planning that has been taking place for decades. This story takes place within the Sith Empire during the time frame before the Sith Empire returns, and throws the galaxy into war and chaos._

* * *

**27 years before the Return of the Sith Empire (RSE)**

The palace is a byzantine architectural design focusing on a symmetrical central structure with marble columns and floors. The exterior the palace is topped with a decorative gold domed roof. The grandiose hallways of this massive palace appear to be quiet and empty to the eyes of most individuals. However, appearances can be deceiving and any assumptions about the hallways being empty are incorrect. Within the silence and darkness of the palace hallways lurks a male figure that is observing, analyzing and waiting. The name of this male is Algeri Ari, and he moves with swiftness, stealth and caution from shadow to shadow through the hallways. Algeri's body remains relaxed as he moves, and he reflexes are sharp and ready for whatever the moment requires. His thoughts are filled with determination, his mind possessing a laser like focus, and his senses are acutely aware of the surroundings. Honed by years of training, these skills and traits are required to successfully and safely complete the task at hand.

Algeri Ari is a thief who has been rigorously trained from birth in the arts of thievery. As a thief, he has ascended to a mastery level of knowledge and skill in his craft. He inherited this profession as the ninth-generation successor of the Ari Dynasty. The Ari name has a long and successful history of accomplished master thieves. The Aris' rise to power began with the family's patriarch, Aero Ari.

The Ari tradition commands all males born to bear a first name beginning with the letter "A". The "A" is symbolic for "alpha" which is synonymous with the highest rank in a hierarchy or organization. An alpha male is defined as the most dominant, powerful, or assertive man in a particular group. The alpha male is a leader. In Galactic Society, this translates to characteristics of strong will, leadership, intelligence, athleticism, resourcefulness and persuasiveness. An Ari male is expected to lead and rule, and therefore, are trained from birth to possess the characteristics of an alpha male.

A thief's profession belongs to the society known as the underworld. The underworld is the world that exists unseen by normal individuals who walk the galaxy every day. As a result, the underworld is primarily associated with criminal elements.

The rewards of this profession are considerable for those with the fortitude to reach for them; however, reaping the rewards requires overcoming great risks and even greater dangers. In the underworld this is referred to as the law of _Equivalent Exchange_, meaning that nothing valuable can be gained without giving something in return. The greater the risk and danger, the greater the reward. It is that simple, or complicated, depending on how the situation is viewed. This is the life of professionals in the underworld. For a thief, a single caper can become a career score, and make that thief a legend. However, for Algeri, who is the heir to a dynasty of master thieves, a single caper can only be the starting point. This is simultaneously the challenge and burden of being an Ari, competing with the legends of long rested forefathers.

Algeri has been in the profession for more than 30 years and knows that the time to retire is quickly approaching. Working in the underworld is hazardous by nature, with each job bringing the individual one step closer to their final job. Voluntary retirement is preferred for all who work in the underworld, but non-voluntary retirement is very often the norm. Non-voluntary retirement usually ends in imprisonment, living life on the run as fugitive, or death.

The actions of a thief have been known to create great vendettas that can potentially last years, a lifetime, or even generations in some cases. To be a victim of theft has remained one of the ultimate signs of disrespect in life. It makes the victim appear vulnerable and weak to others. This truth exponentially applies to powerful individuals and those who belong to powerful circles and who have images to uphold. A single theft can undermine the ruler's authority or ruin powerful family's reputation.

It is for these reasons that it doesn't matter what the profession in the underworld is assassin, mercenary, enforcer, crime boss, thief, or smuggler. All individuals working those professions live on borrowed time and will be faced with their final job.

These are lessons that Algeri knows extremely well due to his teacher and father, Admon Ari, incessantly preaching. Admon's endless lecturing on this topic was fueled by personal experiences. Admon's father, Arsenio Ari was double crossed and murdered during a job late in Arsenio's career. Admon firmly believed his father ignored the clear warning signs indicating it was time to retire, and instead stayed in the profession long past prime. "Know when to let go_" _is the lesson Admon drilled into his son Algeri.

Arsenio's death made Admon fatherless at the young age of eleven. However, eleven year old Admon was far from helpless. The Ari family left him considerable wealth and resources, even at eleven years of age Admon had received an extensive amount of training. In time, Admon rose to carry on the Ari legacy with a personal promise not to leave his son fatherless prematurely. He successfully fulfilled his promise by retiring from the profession shortly after Algeri was born. In the end, Admon died naturally of old age, long after Algeri had become a man.

Algeri is now a father, and has also made the same personal promise to his son, Akil Ari. Without question, Algeri intends to retire from this hazardous profession very soon.

Nevertheless, the history of the Aris is not in the forefront of Algeri's mind. His focus is on the present, in this moment, and on his goal to relieve this wealthy palace owner of their rainbow gems.

While having the appearance of a standard gem, the rainbow gem is not a gem, but a silicon-base lifeform native to the planet known as Gallinore. Their rare and unique qualities make them extremely valuable. A single rainbow gem takes thousands of years to mature. As a result, a single gem is easily worth the price of a starship. If one possesses a load of gems, the owner could probably afford to buy a planet.

But, there is something about this job that continues to trouble Algeri, making him feel uneasy. He received extraordinarily detailed intelligence regarding the job. The mission thus far has encountered no delays nor any need to adjust the plan or surprises. Every step, from landing on the planet to making his way through the palace ground security, has gone exactly as planned, including moving through the palace. It is the very smoothness of this job that continues to bother him. One of the first lessons a thief learns is how rarely a job will follow the entire plan, no matter how extensively it had been researched. All thieves must be adept in thinking on their feet, allowing them to adapt and improvise when a plan requires adjustments, but more importantly, a great thief always has a Plan B.

_There it is,_ he thinks, approaching a security door.

Using a security decoder, Algeri cracks the code on the security panel of the massive steel door. He pulls the heavy steel door open and is surprised to see another door. This second door is small, wooden, and possesses no additional security protections.

_This definitely was not in __the__ palace blueprints, _he thinks, opening the door and entering.

The door reveals a large study more decorative and elegant than the entire palace. The décor seems to honor ancient times, and the design is different than the Byzantium style throughout the palace. There is a comfort to the room that fosters reading and studying. At the same time, the room makes Algeri feel even more uneasy. After glancing around for several moments a cabinet grabs his attention.

_A perfect place to look_, he thinks, moving toward the cabinet.

The cabinet is made of a stained cherry wood with exquisite and detailed gold trimming. The cabinet stands about 1.8 meters in height and a meter in width. Algeri moves behind the desk, and now stands in front of the cabinet. As his hand reaches for the cabinet door knob, he notices strange symbols inscribed on its golden egg shape. In fact, the entire cabinet has strange linear- sequenced, perfectly spaced symbols carved into it.

_It is strange, but for some reason these symbols seem familiar. I'll definitely __have __to__ do some research __on __their__ origin,_ Algeri thinks, pulling out his handheld scanner and capturing images of the symbols.

Satisfied, he opens the cabinet door.

For a thief, there is no greater thrill than the precious moments before achieving the prize. A rush of exhilaration runs through their body, as a reminder and culmination of all the effort needed to complete the assignment. For Algeri, his exhilaration is immediately overpowered by a cold chill. The years of training cannot slowdown the racing speed of his heart. His hands begin to shake, and perspiration quickly forms on his face.

The items in the cabinet are not the rainbow gems he spent so much time researching. He recognizes the items, and they are affiliated with some of the most dangerous individuals known in the galaxy; individuals who take great pleasure in exerting their power, cruelty and savagery.

_Have I been set up? _he thinks, unsure of anything at the moment.

One thing is extremely clear to him- this is his final job.

"And so, it ends," Algeri sadly murmurs to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years later at the Ari Estate**

**17 years before RSE**

Algeri is sitting in the living room of his estate wearing a huge smile on his face. It is an outward display of the pride bursting through his body as a father. Today is not an ordinary day, it is a special day. Today is his son Akil's tenth birthday. His feelings of pride are not only because it is Akil's birthday, but also because his son is showing progression in the thievery arts training. His son possesses a level of skill and understanding of the craft that Algeri did not emerge until he was fourteen years old. The subtleties of stealth and being invisible, the complexities of economics, finance and business, understanding technology, and even social skills like persuasion, all seem to come naturally to his son. Moreover, his son has an insatiable hunger for more knowledge, and understanding. There is no doubt that, in time, Akil will carry the Ari mantle and become a thief just as the Ari males before him. Despite his son's advances in training, the time is not now for he is only ten years old.

Algeri has rewarded his son with a week of recreation and relaxation. The two of them spent the entire day swimming and lounging at the lake located on the grounds of the estate. It has been a great day for the Ari father and son. Tomorrow, he will let Akil decide what they will do for the day.

_We will probably do some climbing tomorrow. Akil told me several times he wants to see the top of Mt. August. Only my son would find great relaxation in such a physically exerting task,_ Algeri thinks chuckling to himself, lifting a glass to take a sip of brandy.

Instantly, Algeri is snapped out of his day dream and relaxed state. He slowly places the glass of brandy on a cocktail table while he is looking around the room. Instinctively, all of his senses have been thrown into high alert, and he has to focus to keep his muscles from being too tense. He can feel a change in the air surrounding him and the entire estate. It is subtle, but now the air feels colder than before.

_What is this feeling? My whole body is tense, _he thinks, picking up an electronic tablet.

He uses the tablet to look at the security camera feeds covering the grounds of the estate. Nothing appears to be out of place.

S_omething is here. I feel it even though nothing is showing on the cameras, _he thinks, walking out of the living room.

* * *

Akil Ari is sleeping comfortably and soundly in his bed after a long and fun filled day of being at the lake with his father. As he sleeps his dreams begin to turn from calm and light to dark and enigmatic. Blue skies suddenly surrender to a dark mist, and Akil is engulfed in total darkness. With no sense of direction, he starts to run, accelerating to top speed. He zig zags and changes directions several times, but no matter which way he turns all that is visible is endless darkness.

As he slows his run to a complete stop, feelings of sadness, anger, pain, and suffering begin to engulf him like a wave crashing onto the shore. The only thing preventing him from drowning in the heavy emotions is knowing that are not his. The emotions emanating from someone else. Akil begins to run again, this time towards the direction of the pain and suffering. The emotions are like a strong wind working against him, but he continues forward. In the distance an object starts to take form emerging from the total blackness. With each running step, Akil moves closer to the object and the details of the object become clearer. A sinking feeling starts to form in the pit of his stomach as the object becomes the body of an adult male lying on the ground. Akil slows his run now that he is steps away from the body, tears begin to form as he begins to recognize the male. It is the body of someone he knows extremely well. It is the body of someone he loves very dearly.

It is body of Algeri Ari, his father. His father's body lies limp and unmoving because his father is dead.

With a gasp, Akil awakens from the nightmare. He sits up in his bed feeling his heart beating uncontrollably fast. His body is drenched in sweat. His mind's eye continues to replay the nightmarish scene of his dead father. He begins to focus on breath, breathing in and out in an effort to calm himself. Although he knows it is just a nightmare, it feels so real. It feels like more than a dream.

With a crash, his bedroom door is forced open. Akil's eyes begin to widen at the sight of his father running towards him. He has never seen his father with such an intense look on his face.

"Akil, never forget your Ari heritage and never lose this item it is your legacy," Algeri says, placing a black gemstone necklace around Akil's neck.

"It is time to execute the _Annul_ plant we have prepared. We will see each other soon, my son. Be safe, and remember your training," Algeri finishes and quickly runs out of the bedroom, leaving Akil alone.

_Annul _is the emergency plan Algeri created in the event the Ari Estate is compromised or attacked. The plan is for each of them to go into hiding, separately if necessary, and make their way to a designated rendezvous point when it was safe to do so. The Ari Estate was designed with many secret passages that made escaping the grounds easy for an individual who has knowledge of the passages. A hidden door to one of the secret passages has been built in Akil's room.

Akil knows he must leave for safety immediately, but he feels a hesitation and an uncertainty about what is happening. These last several minutes have thrown his whole world into conflict. He is struggling to let go of the lingering feelings of the nightmare, combined with the alarming instructions from his father. Feelings of dread and fear flood through Akil's mind and body. All he can think of is how desperately he does not want to lose his father. The nightmare replays over and over in his mind's eye.

_Something about the dream feels too real. I cannot lose you, Father, _he thinks, jumping out of bed.

Despite his father's orders, Akil has decided not to leave but to find and help his father. Akil quickly moves to his closet and changes into his training gear. Next, he grabs his emergency equipment satchel and moves swiftly and quietly out of the room looking for his father.

* * *

Algeri Ari possess years of intense training and experience in physical and martial combat. Regardless of his training, Algeri is no match for the three intruders. The intruders are well trained, strong, and precise in executing their attacks. To Algeri, the intruders seem to possess almost supernatural speed and strength. Algeri knows the intruders are affiliated with the Sith, a mystical cult. The Sith are rumored to possess sorcery and supernatural gifts. Algeri has been beaten into a fetal position to protect himself. Three of his ribs have been broken, making breathing, along with any other movement, very painful. This situation is looking bleak for him.

_Forgive me Akil; I will not make it back to you. Live well and be strong, my son. I love you always,_ he thinks.

The two male intruders beating on Algeri are dressed in simple black and grey robes. Black masks with a skull design cover the lower portions of their faces, which gives them an intimidating, and demonic appearance. The third intruder and leader of the group is also a male. He is dressed in a black hooded robe. His hood drapes in a manner that hides all of his facial features. As Algeri glances at the leader, he has difficulty seeing him. At times, the leader appears to blend in with the shadows of the room.

"You know why we are here, Mr. Ari. Must you make this so painful for yourself," the leader says in an amused tone. "You stole items that are beyond your understanding and comprehension. While I must applaud your ability to have eluded us for so long, in the end no being can hide from the Sith. Now spare yourself any further pain, Mr. Ari, and give us the items," the leader finishes.

* * *

Akil has quietly made his way to the hallway outside the living room. With his back flat against the hallway wall, he slides slowly toward the living room entrance. Akil's hand grips a small disrupter pistol that he retrieved from the equipment satchel strapped to his chest. Now at the door, Akil carefully peers into the room.

The sight of his father on the floor makes Akil's anger start to rise. He has overheard enough of the conversation to know the intruders are Sith. He bites down on his anger, knowing he will have to be patient if he wants a chance at saving his father. Despite the situation, his curiosity begins to pique.

_Father, what did you steal that __the__ Sith __could__ be interested __in?_ Akil thinks.

* * *

"I knew they were dangerous which is why those items are not in my possession anymore. I sold them through my dealer almost a decade ago at a bargain price," Algeri says grimacing in pain.

"You Sith think Force is the only way to get answers," he finishes, chuckling.

The two masked intruders begin beating Algeri with electrical shock sticks. Clearly, they do not find Algeri's jokes very amusing. He starts to scream at the pain of the electricity running through him from the shock sticks.

Akil's anger begins building again at the sound of his father's screams. He pushes his anger down deep inside of him, trying to not allow it to control him. However, his father's screams continue, further increasing Akil's anger which he continues to push down. Within the center of his being, the anger starts to coalesce until it becomes a cold intense blizzard.

_If I don't do something now they will kill him. I need to create a distraction, _he thinks as he reaches into his equipment satchel.

Akil is searching for is a flash bang grenade. He plans to use the grenade to temporarily blind the intruders. As a result, providing the window of opportunity he needs to rescue his father. As his hands search through the satchel, he realizes with disappointment and frustration that the flash-bang grenade is not there.

_How is it that I did not pack one? _he thinks, trying to mitigate his frustration.

As the strikes continue, the intensity of Algeri's screams begin to decrease. His body is so numb and weak that he can barely feel anything. And his vision starts turning black, as unconsciousness starts to claim him.

"I cannot take anymore," he mumbles out, barely moving at this point.

Akil is still struggling with his failure to pack a flash-bang grenade.

_There is no time to make it to the armory and back! I need to blind them now! I need just one distraction to save Father! _he thinks as tears of anger start to drop from his eyes.

Akil's anger continues to strengthen and fuel the cold raging blizzard within his being. A howling wind echoes in his ears, and knowing that his father is about to die, he decides to embrace all of the anger he has been holding back. With some surprise he feels a cold blizzard engulf him filling him with renewed determination, energy, and strength. One second is all he wants. Just one blasted second is all he needs! He wishes with all of his mind, body, and soul he could blind them for one blasted second!

The two masked intruders abruptly stop their attacks on Algeri. Simultaneously, the intruders drop their shock sticks to the floor and wave their hands in front of their eyes.

"Leader, something has been done to our eyes. We cannot see!" both intruders say pleading to the leader with some concern.

The leader observes the situation, unaffected by what plagues the other two.

_Clearly this is a Force __mind__ trick. They are such __weak__ minded fools. __But __I__ do __wonder__ who is behind this? _the leader thinks, looking towards the hallway.

Akil does not understand what is happening, but it is the opportunity he needs. He enters the living room firing the disruptor pistol four times. The shots from the pistol hit each of the intruders twice, penetrating their heads. Both intruders fall to the floor-dead.

Algeri turns his head toward the sound of the shots, and sees his son firing a pistol. As the masked intruders collapse around him, he jumps to his feet. Filled with new energy, he starts moving towards his son.

_Akil's eyes are glowing silver, _he thinks.

Now only steps from Akil, Algeri abruptly stops moving, flailing both arms and hands wildly in the air. As he falls, he feels warmth from his chest, and looks down to see a crimson energy beam protruding from him. He hits the floor looking up, and reaching towards his son.

"Akilllll," is Algeri's final word, as his arm falls, hitting the floor.

Algeri's is gone from this world.

Akil runs over to his father dropping his weapon. He begins hugging his father very tightly.

"Get up, Father, we have to go,"Akil says pleading._ "_Please don't leave me."

Akil sees a red energy beam disappear into a metal hilt and fly into the hands of a hooded figure in the corner of the room. Akil stares defiantly at the hooded figure, but tears begin to buildup, blurring his vision.

The leader walks slowly towards the boy, whose glowing silver eyes have now dulled to a grey color.

"The Force flows strongly in you, child," says the leader.

Akil does not respond. He continues to hold onto his father as a river of tears pour down his face. Through the tears he glares at the hooded male.

"It is only fitting for your father to repay his debt with you, his son. Your destiny lies with the Sith, but for now, sleep young one," the leader says waving his right hand.

Akil's eyes begin to feel heavy. He struggles but cannot stop his eyes from closing, and he falls to sleep holding onto his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**12 years later**

**5 years before RSE**

Akil Ari sits in the pilot seat of his starship, the _Reticent_,directing the ship towards the planet Dromund Kaas. He is now twenty-one years of age and has grown to become a man at the height of 1.74 meters. He is slim with an athletic body build. His skin is tinged with a honey brown colored tone. His eyes are greyish-silver. He has hair that is jet black cut to a neatly low even height that complements his neatly trimmed jet-black mustache and goatee. Overall, he projects a sharp and handsome manner.

Almost twelve years have passed since the events that occurred at the Ari Estate resulting in the death of Algeri Ari, and Akil's subsequent entrance into the Sith Academy on the planet Dromund Kaas. As a ten-year-old student, Akil was far younger than most Sith students who enter the Sith Academy at around ages twelve to fifteen

The reality of being a Sith was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. Besides adapting to the cold and conniving world the Sith promote, the intensity of Sith training forced Akil to push his mind and body past the limitations of normal beings just to survive. Students were encouraged to exploit the weaknesses in other students as to weed out the weak from the strong. Ultimately, all students entered the Sith Academy to learn to control, manipulate and command the Force. Students are taught that all limitations can be transcended for the individual who has the proper knowledge and understanding of the Force. The power that a Sith commands is far beyond the level of normal beings.

As Akil allows his mind to dwell on the past he thinks,_ Father _you_ never had a chance against beings like the Sith._

Despite the Sith's intense training, Akil's training in the thievery arts was not a hindrance to him. Although his aptitude for combat was far less than Sith combat, the mental discipline, knowledge, and physical skills he already possessed provide a solid foundation for progressing into and learning the more aggressive and darker Sith ways. As his knowledge and understanding of the Force increased, every aspect of Akil as a being was physically and mentally strengthened and sharpened. Additionally, the Force provided him with new powers and abilities he had never imagined as a child.

His thievery lineage made the Sith Inquisitor Force Class the natural path for him to progress and follow. Within the Sith exists two classes of Force Users that a student must ultimately choose as their path. The two classes of Force Users are the Sith Warrior and the Sith Inquisitor.

The Sith Warrior is known as the brute force class of Force Users. Sith Warriors utilize their combat and battlefield skills to destroy the Sith Empire's enemies and reinforce the Sith Empire's will.

The Sith Inquisitor class specializes in learning Force abilities, as opposed to primarily specializing in combat. Sith Inquisitors are thinkers and serve the Sith Empire's interests through scheming, manipulating, and exploiting. Sith Warrior can be associated with a tool like a hammer, a blunt instrument that destroys all that is in its path, whereas the Sith Inquisitor is more like a scalpel, which is a tool of precision, sharpness, and accuracy.

Akil has progressed from a student through the ranks of the Sith hierarchy to become Sith Apprentice, who currently serves under Darth Sikosis, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Although becoming an apprentice is no small feat, Akil has much to learn in order to rise to the apex of Sith Power. All Sith aspire to become Dark Lords of the Sith or "Darths", as the anointed title is known. Only in becoming a Darth can a Sith achieve true power and independence in the world of the Sith. Akil is committed to being a Sith, and learning the ways of the Force to reach his potential. However, he also has not let go of the events in the past. He will never forget what has been done to his father, and has vowed to avenge his father, to cleanse and purify the Ari name. But his vow directly conflicts with the Sith Code in many ways. The Sith Code states;

**Peace ****is ****a ****lie, ****there ****is ****only ****passion.**

**Through ****passion, ****I ****gain ****strength.**

**Through ****strength, ****I ****gain ****power.**

**Through ****power, ****I ****gain ****victory.**

**Through ****victory, ****my ****chains ****are ****broken.**

**The ****Force ****Shall ****Free ****ME!**

The underlying doctrine throughout the Sith Code is an emphasis on breaking the chains in one's life. These chains are placed on an individual by mental barriers or by others, prevent the individual from achieving their perfect self, their fullest potential. The Sith believe that only in freeing oneself from restrictions, weaknesses and limitations can one fulfill their true potential.

Based on this, Akil's desire to avenge his father is indeed a chain because of his mental tie to his past. Simultaneously, his vow also falls directly in line with the code. His yearning desire for vengeance is a byproduct of his passion and love for his father, which is tenet number one. This quest for vengeance is daily motivation for Akil to increase his strength and power- tenets two and three. With power, Akil can avenge his family, gaining victory, and thus breaking his chains- tenets four through six. His quest both adheres to and conflicts with the Sith Code. Regardless, he is committed to his path of vengeance, and with every year his power in the Force grows stronger and stronger. The fury he carries within his being has transformed from a cold blizzard to a frigid and ferocious hurricane.

As an apprentice, Akil is responsible for carrying out assignments and orders. His role is to be an extension of his master Darth Sikosis' will and power. This latest assignment sent Akil to the planet Khar Delba in the Khar Delba system. His master received information about a discovery of Sith artifacts by an archaeological team studying the catacombs in the temple of the ancient Sith Lord Naga Sadow. Darth Sikosis had laid claim to Sith artifacts and dispatched Akil to retrieve them utilizing any means required.

It did not take Akil very long to track down the Sith artifacts and the archaeologists after landing on Khar Delba. The archeologists were camped near the temples and would remain so for another 30 days to continue their studies at the temple. The discovery of the Sith artifacts were a welcomed surprise for the company who desperately needed more funding for future archaeological digs. No doubt they were planning on selling the artifacts to the highest bidder because their company was financially stressed.

The Sith artifacts emit a dark Force signature that can be honed in on by individuals with Force sensitivity and training. Upon reaching the archaeological campsite, Akil s used Force to hone in on any dark energy signatures. Fortunately, the archaeologists had not shipped the artifacts yet, and Akil felt the dark energy emanating from a shipping container at the camp site's main tent. The security at the campsite was nonexistent and allowed him to easily steal the items and leave undetected. He was neither seen nor heard.

After returning to his ship and leaving Khar Delba, Akil inspected the two Sith artifacts, a scarlet crystal, and an antique gold grill. The crystal is infused with the dark side of the Force and can only be used in a lightsaber, or other energy based weapon. Therefore, only be using the crystal would he discovery the powers it holds. Despite his curiosity, Akil did not use the crystal.

The gold grill also emitted dark energy and required the user to place the item over top row of their teeth. Similar to the crystal, the powers these items possessed could only be discovered by use. As curious as Akil was about the items true power, he did not give in and instead focused on returning to Darth Sikosis.

This mission reaffirmed Akil's is impression of his master's information network. Darth Sikosis is always informed. Without question, access to information is just a crucial as individual strength and ability when pursuing power.

* * *

The world of Dromund Kaas appears on the viewport of _Reticent_. Dromund Kaas is a jungle world whose ecosystem is the epitome of Sith philosophy. It is a survival of the fittest, eat or be eaten, kill or be killed type of a planet. Dromund Kaas is the Capital Planet and center of the Sith Empire. It is a Sith Empire that has flourished in exile from the known galaxy for millennia.

The_ Reticent_ descends through Dromund Kaas' atmosphere and lands into the spaceport, at Kaas City, the capital. Akil's starship, _Reticent_, is a smaller version of the Sith _Fury _class model, and it was a gift to him from Darth Sikosis. The_ Reticent_ is equipped with a single bedroom. It can hold up to three passengers, unlike the _Fury,_ which was capable of storing a lot more passengers. Akil has made personal modifications, upgrades, and subsequently named the ship the _Reticent_ as a reflection stealth-like background. The ship has been stocked with enough supplies and equipment to be capable of handling any mission.

Akil places the Sith items into a small leather pouch in his larger satchel. He activates the controls to open the rear door and extend the landing ramp. As he descends the ramp he is momentarily surprised to a see a young blond-haired male waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Security is heading your way. You have fifteen seconds Operator," says a male through a comlink.

"Copy that," the Operator quietly responds.

The Operator is quickly typing on the keyboard of a computer terminal. The computer terminal is the only light that penetrates the darkness of the office.

"Ten seconds, Operator. Hurry up and get out of there!" the male commands.

"Stall them. I need more time," she responds, looking towards the doorway.

She plugs a computer spike into the port of the computer terminal and then powers off the computer monitor. The room is once again plunged into complete darkness. The Operator ducks down behind the desk and listens.

A few seconds later the office door slides open, and a male security guard enters. He taps the wall panel and the lights come on illuminating the entire office. Behind the desk the Operator sits motionless on the floor listening for the security guards footsteps.

"He is going to spot me, I have to take him out," the Operator whispers into her comlink.

She removes a small disruptor pistol from the holder on her waist. She can hear the security guard's footsteps closing towards the desk.

The Operator prepares to spring to her feet and open fire, but then a comlink rings.

"What is it, Control?" the security guard says stopping.

"The motion sensors are detecting movement on the vault floor. Go check it out and report back immediately," Control responds.

"In route now," the security guard responds, moving back towards the office door. He touches the display to turn off the lights, and the door slides close.

The operator jumps to her feet and turns on the computer display. The upload from the computer spike is now complete. Satisfied, she removes the computer spike from the port and turns off the computer terminal. Next she walks over a couple paces to stand underneath the ceiling ventilation shaft. The ventilation shaft opens and a cable falls as she taps or keys several commands on her wrist display. The Operator swiftly climbs the cable up into the ventilation shaft closing the vent behind her.

Now on the roof of the building, the operator sprints towards the edge and jumps off. She lands into an open roof speeder which immediately takes off. The open roof begins to close, and the two occupants ride in privacy.

"Is something wrong, Velia? It is unlike you to have such troubles on a simple assignment," the male says.

"There were double the number of firewalls our intelligence stated, Helio. It couldn't have been avoided," Velia responds.

"Maybe, but I have worked with you long enough to know that should not have mattered. Something has you off your game," he replies.

"Or maybe you are not used to pulling your own weight because I make everything so easy," she replies.

"There is truth to that, but you are still not fooling me, Velia. Something about you is off. Perhaps it is this mission," he responds.

_The virus I uploaded will override the security settings to send out classified information the next time its owner logs in. This mark has made some powerful enemies in the Sith Empire. He will be lucky if he is allowed to live after this. However, from all of the information I could gather it appears the mark's political beliefs on reforming the Sith Empire seem to be the cause. He will be destroyed for his ideals, _she thinks, looking out into the darkness of the night.

"Just drive. Sometimes I think you just like to hear yourself talk," she finishes.


	5. Chapter 5

Akil's Master, Darth Sikosis is standing in a balcony above the training arena at the Sith Academy He looks down towards the arena observing a dozen Sith Students going through their combat drills. The group is the latest class that has been accepted for training at the Academy. As Sikosis watches them, he cannot stop thinking about the future. A future that will mark the end of the Sith Empire's exile. The students below, like all citizens of the Sith Empire, will play a crucial role in the war to come, a war that the Sith Empire will take back control of known Galaxy.

Two of the students immediately stand out in the eyes of Sikosis. One is a human female with long black hair and skin the complexion of tan sand. The second is a Sith Pureblooded female with short brown hair and a deep red skin tone. The two females are clearly the top two students in this class, but they are polar opposites.

The human female moves gracefully through her forms. Every thrust, parry, and slash is crisp and precise. It is like she was raised from birth knowing she would become a Sith Student. Conversely, the Sith Pureblooded female moves through her saber forms with power. While lacking the precision of the human female, the Sith female strikes with a hunger and unquenchable thirst to prove herself. The Sith female displays the aura of a person who has overcome odds and hardships her whole life. Two students who are like night and day vying for the position of top student.

_If they faced one another, the human female would be the victor today. But by the end of their training would the outcome be the same? I will have to keep my eye on those two, and follow their progress through the Academy, _Sikosis thinks, pulling out his datapad and marking the two students.

Sikosis' thoughts are interrupted as he feels a presence approaching him. He turns sees Darth Atram walking towards him. Darth Atram is dressed in a purple and black formal hooded inquisitor robe with grey decorative pipping. Atram's face is covered by a midnight black mask with no visible eye, nose, or mouth features. Looking at his mask is like staring into a bottomless black pit.

"Looking for a new apprentice already, Lord Sikosis?" Darth Atram inquires in an almost robotic voice. "If you are that dissatisfied with your current apprentice, I will gladly take him off your hands."

_No one knows what species you are behind that mask, Atram. Perhaps you are disfigured or wear heavy cybernetic modifications. Your voice sounds robotic, and although a device could alter it, something tells me that some incident robbed you of your voice, _Sikosis thinks.

"What is it that you want, Lord Atram?" he commands.

"I have already told you my question," Atram retorts.

"Akil is a more than an adequate apprentice," Sikosis replies. "Why are you so concerned about my needs?"

"I am not concerned at all. I am merely asking based on my observations of you," Atram responds.

"Well perhaps you should focus more on yourself," Sikosis replies.

"You have always been wound up a little too tightly, Lord Sikosis," Atram says.

Sikosis doesn't respond looking back down at the training arena. The class has ended, and all of the students are leaving the area.

"What do you think of the Dark Council's time table?" Atram asks. "It will be at least five years before we launch our invasion of the Republic."

"I would like to hear your thoughts first," Sikosis responds.

"I think we are ready now. The Dark Council is being too cautious," Atram says.

"Maybe. But I have looked our inventory stock piles. Another five years of accumulating resources is definitely worthwhile," Sikosis responds.

"That is very pragmatic and unlike you. But perhaps you are right. The point is to win this war," Atram says. "But I am tired of being in exile. The Galaxy should know our power."

"On that we both agree," Sikosis finishes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cyrek. What does this fool want? _Akil thinks as he descends down the landing platform with his speeder bike in tow.

The blond-haired male awaiting Akil is Cyrek Dragovic. Cyrek Dragovic is a human male who is twenty-two years of age, and is approximately the same body type as Akil, but is a little taller at just over 1.75 meters. Cyrek has a long clean-shaven face with jade green eyes, and a skin complexion the color of porcelain. His hair is golden blond and is trimmed in a sleek medium top style.

Akil does not acknowledge or speak as he passes Cyrek. Akil's move quickly annoys his uninvited and unexpected guest.

"No words for a fellow Sith Academy Classmate, Akil? That is quite rude of you. But then again, you never learned any manners," Cyrek says.

Akil stops but does not turn around.

"I guess I didn't recognize you without a group of stooges following you around like in those days at the Academy," he replies, and turns around. "I bet it has been hard for you to learn to do things your own."

There is no love lost between these two former students. Akil and Cyrek were among the top students graduating in their Sith Academy class. Due to the fierce competitive nature of life as a Sith, the two alpha males were naturally rivals. However, their rivalry goes beyond being a Sith.

"You always acted like you were better than everyone else, including ME! But you, being an Ari, have no justification to act that way," Cyrek says beginning to chuckle. "You are nothing but an orphan leftover from a bunch of thieves. And you know what they do to thieves? Well, your father knows well how thieves are treated!"

Akil responds by glaring at Cyrek, which only encourages Cyrek to continue.

"Algeri Ari, a dead Ari is the best Ari! I would love to thank the Sith who ended him," Cyrek says laughing.

The anger builds inside of Akil. He knows he should ignore Cyrek's taunts. He knows the correct decision is to leave, but after all that has transpired between them over the years he cannot walk away. He really does not like Cyrek and feels the strong need to put him in his place.

Akil's hand slips down and touches the double-bladed lightsaber hanging from his waist.

_What does he know? How the hell does he know that a Sith killed my father? Wait, fighting among Sith Apprentices can result in severe punishment. Unless… unless I can prove I was defending myself,_ Akil thinks, pushing his anger down, and moving his hand away from his lightsaber.

"I appreciate the history lesson on the Aris. You Dragovics have an interesting history yourself," Akil begins. "If I recall the Dragovics were a powerful clan that rose to rule over several esteemed families. But then it all went awry. Power, after all, is a hard thing to hold on to. Such a foolish clan beholden to the belief that possessing a single sword is the key to holding power. Yet, your dimwitted grandfather lost the very sword that supposedly was key to your family's power. No more power, the Dragovics immediately enter a downwards spiral. And you grandfather, oh, the stress of losing so much power was very hard on him, wasn't it Cyrek? So hard that his weak heart gave out, and he died from a heart attack, or was it heartache. It matters not, the moral of this lesson is your family's leaders are weak."

Now it is Cyrek who begins to seethe. The anger is building up inside of him and it is ready to explode like a volcano.

_How dare you speak ill of my family, Akil, when it was your grandfather who ruined everything, _he thinks.

"What could you possibly know about power? You Aris only know how to take like the lowly scavengers you are. You and your family have never built anything on your own!" he replies gritting through his teeth.

_That really riled you up, Cyrek. Just a little more of a push should do it, _Akil thinks smiling inwardly.

"Yes, it is true, we Aris have a very refined taste. I remember when my father showed me the precious Sword of Bogdasha. I thought _how beautiful_! This item definitely belongs in the Ari collection. And when I heard the story, I felt pity for the Dragovics, at how easy it was to relieve them of their most prized and powerful trinket," Akil says with a big grin on his face.

_Losing that sword was the downfall of my family. My father struggled because of the Aris._ _I will kill you. Akil!_ Cyrek thinks as his double-bladed lightsaber flies off his waist and into his hands.

"I should have done this back at the Sith Academy," Cyrek says activating the lightsaber. Two scarlet red blades emerge from opposite ends of the hilt.

_You were second to me then, and you are second to me now,_ Akil thinks.

"Cyrek I was born better than an entitled bastard like you. And just like back at the Sith Academy you will finally understand your place, a place that is always beneath me," he says activating his double-blade lightsaber.

The humming from both lightsabers fills the air of the spaceport Both men draw upon their anger to fuel their power in the Force.

* * *

"What do you two think are doing?" An individual interrupts. "The two of you know it is strictly forbidden for apprentices to fight."

Akil and Cyrek both look towards the voice and see Darth Atram looking at of them. Even with a faceless mask his impression looks quizzically.

"Master, I was just showing Akil some new techniques I have learned," Cyrek says, de-activating his weapon.

Darth Atram moves past Cyrek and walks up to Akil. "Is what my apprentice says true Akil?" he asks.

_Consider yourself fortunate Cyrek, _Akil thinks, de-activating his lightsaber and looking at Darth Atram. "Yes, my Lord. There are some flaws in his techniques I was about to correct," he replies.

"Your power has grown much since I have last seen you, Akil," Atram says. "Until next time then. Send my regards to your master," Atram finishes walking away.

Cyrek quickly falls in line behind his master as they head for the spaceport registry. Akil climbs aboard his speeder bike and taps the ignition switch. As if they are both controlled by some overwhelming force, Cyrek and Akil turn to give one another one last look.

_Cyrek! _Akil thinks.

_Akil! _Cyrek thinks.

_The next time we meet I will DESTROY YOU! _ They both think.

Akil engages the throttle of the speeder bike and takes off, and Cyrek turns back to remain in lock step with Darth Atram.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime later Akil reaches the estate of Darth Sikosis. He enters one of the study rooms and kneels in the presence of Darth Sikosis. Sikosis is standing on the room balcony looking outside at the city while sipping a glass of dark red wine. Sikosis stands at approximately 1.79 meters and is a Sith Pureblood. Sith Purebloods are a humanoid species that have red skin and sometimes have tentacles attached to their cheeks and chins. Sikosis is medium heavy built, with long dark brown hair that falls to the center of his back. His hair is held together by a gold hair clip located near its end and stands with his back facing a kneeling Akil.

Long ago during the aftermath of the second Jedi Order Schism, Dark Jedi were exiled from the Republic for learning to use the dark side of the Force. In their exile, the Dark Jedi discovered the planet of Korriban, the home world of the Sith Empire and Sith species. Although the Sith species are naturally attuned to the Force, they were no match for the powers of the exiled Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi became conquerors- kings and ultimately ruled as some of the first Sith Lords. Subsequent generations engaged in interbreeding, and so all Sith are not necessarily Sith purebloods. Additionally, the term _Sith _has taken on a broader use. A Sith is an individual who follows a certain philosophy of the Force. In return, all students who enter the Sith academy are aspiring to become Sith.

"I sense you have accomplished your mission my apprentice," Sikosis says.

"Yes, my master," Akil replies, still kneeling.

He removes the small leather pouch from his satchel and extends it in the direction of Sikosis.

While swirling his glass of wine with one hand, Sikosis motions his second hand, and the small pouch flies from the grasp of Akil's into his hand.

"What kind of powers do these artifacts possess?" Sikosis asks, still not facing Akil

"I do not know master." Akil replies.

"So you did not test them out?" Sikosis asks.

"No, I only verified that they are Sith Artifacts," Akil responds.

"Interesting. What stopped your for testing them?" Sikosis asks, still looking out towards the city.

Of course Akil wanted to experiment with the items, but they were his master's property. And having to explain himself in annoying banter like this made Akil glad he left the artifacts alone.

"Because they were not mine to test," Akil replies. "If my master wishes, I can test them now."

Sikosis ignores the comment.

"And what of the archaeologists who discovered these artifacts?" Sikosis asks as he fastens the pouch to his waist.

"The archaeologists and their expedition still continues," Akil says.

Sikosis finally turns around with a dubious look and says. "Is that so? Very compassionate of you Akil."

Akil's first experience with taking a life was at the young age of ten during the events that led to the killing of his father. Occasionally, it is necessary to kill, but senseless killings never made any sense to him. In his view, most of the Sith seem to possess a barbaric mindset. They unnecessarily flaunted their power over the weak, demonstrated a lack of regard for life, and many of them possessed a closed-mindlessness.

_Why are their deaths so important? I have completed my mission and as usual he is never satisfied, _Akil thinks

"I did what was necessary to complete the mission," Akil replies.

"True, your mission is complete as you have pointed out," Sikosis responds. "And what of the situation at the spaceport? There are severe punishments for Sith Apprentices fighting each other."

_He knows about that too. That happened less than an hour ago, and I don't remember many people being at the spaceport. I doubt Lord Atram informed him. He has informants everywhere, _Akil thinks.

"A former classmate was showing me some new techniques, nothing more. By the way, Lord Atram instructed me to send you his regards," Akil says.

Sikosis again looks at Akil's dubiously. For the slightest moment Akil can feel irritation flash through his master's thought.

_Lord Atram gets under his skin. Interesting to know, _Akil thinks.

"Do you take me for a fool? Do you think that I am unaware of the insignificant rivalry between you and this student? Do you think I am unaware of the history between your families?" Sikosis says, extending hand into a claw like grip.

The technique Sikosis is exerting is known as a Force choke. As he slowly clenches his hand, Akil feels pressure around his throat, and Akil's entire body rises from the floor, feet dangling in the air. Akil chooses not to struggle against the technique, and does the opposite by completely relaxing his body and submitting to the choke's power.

"You are a tool that belongs to ME! You should be mindful, do not jeopardize your importance as an extension of my will. You are proud and strong, but you need to learn your place, human," Sikosis grits, flicking his right wrist.

Akil is launched from the study onto the cold marble floors of the hallway.

"You are dismissed, Apprentice," Sikosis finishes and returns to surveying the city from the balcony.

Akil picks himself up off the marble floors straightening his robes. Although he had not anticipated this exchange with Sikosis, it did offer him a glimpse into the power Sikosis commands with the Force. No question there is a gap between his power and Sikosis.

_I am no one's tool, and our power difference will not remain this way forever. When that time arrives it is you, Sikosis. that will learn your place, _Akil thinks, walking away.

* * *

After leaving the study, Akil heads to his personal quarters, located at the guest house on the Sikosis estate grounds. The guest house is not attached to the main house providing him with easy access in and out of the estate premises. In fact, he is confident he can leave the estate grounds undetected if a situation required him to do so.

Being the apprentices of a Sith as wealthy as Sikosis has its benefits. Akil's house is very large and is stocked with all the resources, supplies, and tools he needs as an apprentice. In the house is a room for meditation and studying, a room for sparring and lightsaber practice, a fully equipped workshop used for working on mechanical, computerized, or electronic projects, a small medical lab, full kitchen, and large bedroom used for revitalization.

Before heading to the bedroom Akil performs an electronic scan of the entire house to search for any electronic or surveillance devices that may have been planted. Due to the nature of how he lost his father, Akil is overly cautious and strives to protect himself from being watched and recorded. Additionally, living in the conniving world of Sith made it important to always remain on alert and on guard even though these grounds should be protected and secured by Sikosis' security.

The scan reveals the house is clear, and he heads straight to the bedroom and sits at a desk. He opens a desk draw and lifts out a small rectangular hand carved wooden box. In the box he finds a black gemstone. The black gemstone is a briolette cut, about 3 centimeters long. The black braided rope necklace is fastened to the black gemstone. He grabs the small black necklace, walks to his bed, and lies down. He holds the necklace in his hand looking at the gemstone that dangles from it. It is the same necklace his father gave him all those years ago.

Since arriving to the Sith Academy as ten year old boy, Akil has never lost focus on finding the Sith who destroyed his family. In his early years at the Academy it was very challenging for him to do any outside research or find information or leads. Young Sith students are restricted to limited access of information within the Sith electronic databases and the Sith Library. The Sith Academy also maintained heavy controls on a student's time during the day.

As Akil moved from a new student to a junior level student the restrictions on his time began to decrease. It was at this point that some of his first leads started to develop. His training from his father, and the rigorous Sith training made him a diligent researcher. Information is useful to a Sith, and is a particularly powerful tool in the arsenal of Sith Inquisitors who specialized in infiltration, sabotage, and manipulation. Unfortunately, none of those initial leads panned out.

At seventeen years of age his training at the Sith Academy was complete, and then Akil became the apprentice of Darth Sikosis. As a result, all of the restrictions placed on him as a student were removed. Sadly, Akil still did not have unlimited access to information. He relocated from the Sith Academy to Sikosis' estate and power base, which is also located on Dromund Kaas. Despite this new freedom, every lead continued to meet a dead end. This continued failure made Akil believe that a powerful and connected Sith was be behind this. Unfortunately, he has not had a lead for some time, but knows if he could access Sikosis' network of informants, things could change. However, Sikosis is very protective of his information, and as of this moment, Akil has not figured out a way to circumvent Sikosis' grip.

One of the reasons Akil was content when Sikosis approached him about apprenticeship was because of Sikosis' infamous reputation throughout the Sith Academy. Sikosis was regarded as a powerful Sith Lord who exceled in gathering information, something Akil desperately needed. Sikosis' Sith Pureblood heritage made him extremely arrogant, and while all Dark Lords are arrogant to a degree, the Sith Purebloods trump all others with their superiority beliefs. The species are desperately holding on to the history and accomplishments of the original Sith race, but seemed to overlook the fact that the Sith were conquered by the Dark Jedi.

The first two years under Sikosis' tutelage were even more taxing than anything Akil had encountered as a student at the Sith Academy. Sikosis seemed to take pleasure in using training sessions as an opportunity to attempt to physically and mental break Akil. Still, Akil is an Ari, and Aris are equipped with exceptionally strong mental discipline and willpower. As a result, he began to learn how to embrace the harsh challenges Sikosis threw at him daily. Akil achieved this state of mind by committing not to allow anyone to break him. Another tactic that helped Akil succeed was to pretend that Sikosis was the Sith who killed his father. Every day Akil focused on becoming stronger in preparation for when he finally faced the Sith who destroyed his family. Secretly he wanted to destroy Sikosis as well. It's not that Akil had a personal aversion to Sikosis. The fact is that Ari males, and Sith Pureblood males like Sikosis are all are alpha males. Alpha males are destined to lead and cannot remain subjective to servitude forever. The battle between the Akil and Sikosis is inevitable.

Akil's thoughts are interrupted by the beeping noise coming from the personal comlink that is sitting on his desk. He walks over to the desk and places the necklace back in its proper location before picking up the comlink.

"This is Akil," he says.

"Akil, it is me. Where have you been?" a woman says.

"I have been out, Velia. What do you want?" Akil replies.

"You should just answer my questions instead of being rude," she responds. "Are you back on Dromund Kaas?"

"I am back. Are you trying to see me?" he asks.

"Of course," she replies.

"I like the sound of that. What time do you have in mind?" he asks.

"I need to finish a couple things up so around 2100 hours," she says.

"That will work. I am at the house," he replies ending the conversation.

Akil places the communicator back on the desk and looks at his chrono.

_It is almost 2000 hours, that gives me enough time to hop in the refresher for a relaxing shower, _he thinks, exiting the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Approximately one minute after 2100 hours a beautiful, long silver-haired, French vanilla skin toned bombshell enters the guesthouse. She walks with a strut filled with grace and confidence. She stands at 1.67 meters, has a playful manner and is dressed in casual khaki pants with a blue bomber jacket top. Her outfit fits her like a glove enhancing the curves on her slender physically fit frame. Her name is Velia Gentile.

Akil met Velia a few months after beginning his apprenticeship under Sikosis. His research identified her as a potential asset in his investigation. A general rule is to keep relationships strictly formal when it came to these situations, yet, the attraction between the two of them was electrifying from the moment they met. Akil met with Velia on two other occasions to discuss leads, and upon their third meeting they became intimate. Ari males possess an inherent weakness for women, although, this weakness is not exclusive to just Aris. While nothing further has materialized through Velia as a source, they have been seeing each other regularly ever since. She is two years older than him and although he has not revealed his full family history, he has shared the reasons behind his investigation with her. After entering the Imperial Military at around sixteen years of age, Velia currently works in Imperial Intelligence.

Velia is standing in the doorway looking at Akil lying on the bed. He sensed her presence from the moment she entered the Sikosis estate grounds.

"Have you missed me?" she asks.

"If you only knew," he replies, rising from the bed and walking toward her with a devilish grin.

Akil knows there will be a conflict between achieving his goals as a Sith and continuing to be involved with her. His feelings for Velia continue to grow no matter how hard he struggles to keep them in check. To be a true Sith requires letting go of attachments and marrying oneself only to the Force. However, he was not always a Sith. He had a childhood and experienced the love of a family and the love of a father. He does not look forward to the breaking point in his relationship with Velia, but that is the way of the path to Sith power. Knowing this, Akil lives in the moment when it comes to her. It is all he can do for now.

_Somehow I know that things between us will reach a critical juncture very soon, _Akil thinks.

"I am standing right here, and I want to know. All you have to do is tell me," Velia replies with the subtle seductive touch of a woman.

She knows Akil cares for her, but she wishes he would open up to her more. He remains so guarded, like a vault with a locked door that has never been opened. They have been seeing each for over four years now. Throughout this time, he has slowly revealed himself to her. The essence of the man that he is continues to remain slightly out of her reach.

_All you have to do is let me in Akil, and stop holding back so much, s_he thinks, awaiting his response.

"Well you are Imperial Intelligence. How do I know I can trust you?" he replies in playful tone.

She feels a sting from his comment, but then realizes he is only joking. She playfully slaps his chest, but switches to a subject that is more serious and closer to his heart.

"Any new leads about your father?" she asks.

_Are Cyrek taunts truthful or jealousy? _he thinks. "I may have something. I am not sure yet," he replies.

"Let me know if you need me to check into anything, I am Imperial Intelligence as you pointed out," she says smiling.

"Well, there is something I want you to look into," he replies. "I want you to look into any Sith Lords that have been connected to the Dragovic Clan. Can you do that?"

"Of course, but how far back into the Dragovic Clan's history do you want the search to go?" she asks.

After pausing for several seconds, he responds, "Begin your search with the grandfather, Serafin Dragovic."

"I will let you know when I have something," she says.

Akil slides both of his hands around Velia's waist, pulling her closer towards him. He looks deep into her violet eyes and replies in soft tone. "I know you will. Thank you."

Velia can tell by Akil's tone that he wants to say more, even though he does not. Instead of pressing the matter, she wraps her arms around his neck staring into his grey eyes.

Women are observant creatures by nature, and a woman will pick up on things especially when it involves a man they are in love with. Sometime ago, Velia noticed that his eyes change color depending on his emotional state. His eyes are grey when he is relaxed or under control. In the rare instances when he is outwardly frustrated or appears to be internally burdened, he eyes become a silver color.

_I wonder if his eyes glow silver when he is angry, and yet I hope I never find out, _she thinks.

"Akil, I am not going to be able to stay the night. I wish I could change this," she says disappointingly.

Akil responds by pulling Velia even closer. As the two of their bodies touch, he kisses her deeply with the passion, intensity, and energy of a new star blossoming to life. Chills run through her body at the touch of his lips, and she holds back a shiver from goosebumps rising across her body.

"Don't make me wait any longer," she whispers in his ear.

Akil begins ripping off her clothing, and Velia becomes even more turned on with every article that is removed. He lifts her up and then thrusts upward penetrating her walls. She moans loudly at the pleasure of feeling him inside of her, and she starts moving her body up and down. They are physically intertwined, they unconditionally surrender to the inferno of their desires. The passion between them is even stronger than it was on their first night together, some four years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Helio Ojeda, Velia's Imperial Intelligence partner, sits on a sleek black leather sofa in his apartment drinking a glass of Cognac. His apartment is the definition of a bachelor's pad containing all of an apartment's needs without excess, or homely styles. As he lifts the glass to take another sip his holocommunicator starts ringing.

_It is on an encrypted channel from an unknown sender, _he thinks, tapping a button to accept the call.

A hologram sprouts to life revealing a hooded figure of medium height. The hood completely hides the facial features of the individual.

"Helio Ojeda. Twenty-six year old. Orphaned at age twelve along with his sister Marina Ojeda who was four years old at the time. Entered the Sith Military at age eighteen. Proficient in weapons and hand to hand combat. Joined the Imperial Intelligence at age twenty-four," says the individual in a deep tone.

"Am I supposed to be impressed that you have access to my personnel file?" Helio responds.

"Maybe, maybe not. Your dedication to the Sith Empire is only dwarfed by your protectiveness for your younger sister, Marina," the individual responds.

A cold chill runs through Helio as the ramifications of the statements hang in the air.

"I am hanging up now," Helio replies.

"Relax, Mr. Ojeda. My comment was not intended to be a threat. In fact, quite the opposite. I know you support your sister's dreams, as any older brother would. I know that you would do anything for her. I think we can help each other."

_I do not like where this is going. Especially, if he knows, but… I have to see, _Helio thinks.

"I am listening," he responds.

"Your sister wants to follow in your footsteps and serve the Sith Empire. Her goal is to become a pilot in the Imperial Navy. Now that she is eighteen years old it is the perfect age to enter the program. However, there have been some obstacles getting her into the pilot program. Obstacles that I can remove for you."

_Its Marina's dream to be a pilot. Despite all the work I have done, I do not have the connections to get her into the program. And now this person dangles a potential solution to fulfilling my sister's dream. But at what cost? _Helio thinks.

"I require your services, Mr. Ojeda. I want you keep your eye on someone and report their activities. It is as simple as that, and your sister is in the pilot program," the individual says.

"I do not like dealing with people I do not know. You haven't told me your name, and anyone could be behind that hood of yours," Helio says.

"Understandable. But you will have to be content with that. Someone in your line of work never knows who they are really working for anyway. For now, you may refer to me as Crux," Crux responds. "What should matter most is what I can guarantee."

"Well since you are aware of my profession, then you are also aware of the fact that I run into individuals who overstate their influence all the time," Helio replies.

"You need a guarantee. I believe that is fair," Crux says, stepping away from the holocomm for several seconds. "It is done."

_It is done, _Helio thinks as a beeping noise rings. He is receiving notification of another incoming holocall.

_Marina, _he thinks.

"A brother shouldn't keep their sister waiting, Mr. Ojeda." Crux says. "Answer the call."

_And he knows who is calling. Who is this person?_ Helio thinks, tapping the control to place his call with Crux on hold and accepts the holocall.

"Big brother, I knew you would do it for me. Thank you so much," Marina says with much jubilation.

"I am not sure what I did, Marina," Helio responds.

She shakes her head. "There is no reason for you to deny it. I got into the pilot's program. I just received a phone call from the director. He apologized for the mix-up with my application. He told me that the recommendations from you and a Mr. Crux got me into the program," she says. "Please thank your friend, Mr. Crux, for me."

_Mr. Crux. This can't be a coincidence. And a director calling a potential student at this hour is not normal. This Crux is legit. And if I back out now I bet there will be another mix-up with the application, and she will be out of the program, _Helio thinks.

"Big brother, why do you look so serious. Aren't you happy? This is because of you," Marina asks.

"I am happy, it's been a long day that's all. Now you are one step closer to realizing your dream of flying," Helio responds.

"Let's celebrate tomorrow. We should go to your favorite restaurant, and I am going to pay for it because without you it would have never happened," Marina says.

"I am looking forward to it," Helio replies.

"See you tomorrow, Brother. Love you. Goodnight." Marina says, and her hologram disappears.

_I love you too. More than anything, Marina_, Helio thinks, tapping the control to return to the holocall with Crux.

"OK Crux. Your influence is impressive I'll give you that," Helio begins. "But I will not do anything to betray the Sith Empire. Even if that costs my sister the pilot program."

"Excellent! Do not worry, Mr. Ojeda. You are simply reporting on extracurricular investigations and activities from this individual. Your sense of loyalty and honor to the Sith Empire will not be compromised," Crux says.

"No official investigation or activities correct?" Helio asks.

"That is correct," Crux says.

"Very well. Who is the target?" Helio asks.

Crux taps a button, and his hologram is replaced by a holoimage of a woman with violet eyes and long silver hair. The woman is Helio's partner, Velia Gentile.


	10. Chapter 10

Hours later Velia lies in bed snuggled comfortably in Akil's embrace.

_I could stay like this with you forever, Akil. But I have to go, s_he thinks looking over at him and noticing that he has dozed off into a light sleep.

_Let's see if I have the skills not to wake a sleeping Sith, _she thinks slowly easing herself out of his arms.

She moves around the room to gather her clothes, wearing nothing but cheeky pink lace panties. Her clothing is spread chaotically around the room.

Akil slowly opens his eyes. Unfortunately, sleep no longer comes easy to him. His insomnia first started as an after effect of the nightmarish premonition he had the night his father was killed. Although the insomnia has long passed, he sleeps lightly by nature now. A Sith must always be alert even when resting. Despite this, he always sleeps a little heavier when Velia is lying next to him. Something about her quells his restless soul. As he watches her, he realizes the effort she is making not to disturb him.

_Is it possible for me to be a Sith and be with Velia? I just don't see how these two things can coexist_, he thinks.

His eyes focus on the back of her right ankle and the little tattoo imprinted there; two small circles separated by a solid black line. One of the circles is solid black, the second circle is not filled at all.

_Has she always had this tattoo? I don't remember seeing it before, _h_e_ thinks.

"Cute tattoo, did you get that recently?" he asks.

Velia turns around slowly, her long silver hair is a dangling mess that is slightly covering her left eye. Even in disheveled this state she remains a sexy as ever.

"I have had the tattoo for some time. Maybe you should pay a little more attention to your woman," she sarcastically replies. "You like it, so at least you know good taste when you see it."

_And yet I felt a slight nervousness from you at my questions, _he thinks.

Akil has the acute vision and senses of a thief, further enhanced through training and the power of the Force. Nevertheless, Velia's control over her feelings makes reading her difficult for him at times. Perhaps her self-control is one of the reasons Imperial Intelligence recruited her. He doesn't know why the question startled her. Perhaps she did not realize he was awake, or maybe there is more to the tattoo, or perhaps a combination of both. He decides not to probe further and mentally stores the information for another time.

"I know a couple of parts of your body that are far more attractive and distracting than your feet," he jokes.

Now fully dressed, Velia finishes up by brushing her hair back and tying it into a simple pony tail. Before leaving, she walks over to Akil, who is still in bed, and kisses him.

"Life is filled with uncertainty but regardless of what happens know that my heart belongs to you my Sith Prince," she says smiling and stroking his face.

_Velia...I, _Akil thinks, but before he responds she turns and leaves.

The exchange ending this way was probably for the best because Akil did not have a response for her. He finds Velia's last words quite meaningful and perplexing, or maybe it is just the emotions that woman choose to show at times. He decides it must be the latter. As a Sith, he studies the mysteries of the Force, and yet women are just as, if not more, mysterious than the Force itself.

_I'll get up early tomorrow to practice my lightsaber forms. I need to improve, _he thinks, returning back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Akil has not dreamt about his father for some years now. When he first arrived to the Sith Academy his father's death haunted his sleep every single night. In those days he learned how to use the Force to avoid the need for a full night's rest. He avoided sleeping knowing that he would wake up every day with a fresh and emotional reminder of his loss. As his Sith training progressed, he eventually learned to accept what happened to this father. After that, the nightmares stopped occurring altogether.

Akil once again dreams about his father, but this dream is far different from the ones he had as a child. Although his father is not present, Akil hears his father's voice completely surrounding him.

His father's voice relentlessly penetrates the darkness and repeats over and over, "Akil never forget your Ari heritage, and never lose this item. It is your legacy."

"I do not understand, Father," Akil says out loud.

As his father's words continue to repeat, Akil looks around in the darkness. Slowly the darkness around becomes glossy and polished. Eventually the darkness surrounding him is replaced by the black polished color of the crystal. But it is worse than being surrounded by darkness; he is trapped inside of the crystal. He uses the Force to free himself from the crystal prison but to no avail. His powers have no effect on the walls of the crystal. He begins to panic, banging his fist on the crystal walls. But all he can do is watch as his crystal prison aimlessly floats in the empty vacuum of outer space.

"Father!" he yells, fading away.

Akil opens his eyes, awakening from the crystal prison nightmare. The sweet scent of Velia's perfume still lingers in the air of the room as he breathes in and out.

_This wasn't a nightmare. It was something else,_ he thinks reaching for his chrono.

The chrono shows a time of 0230 hours in the morning. It is Akil's 22nd birthday. _Well, Happy Birthday Akil_, he thinks, climbing out of bed.

He walks over to his desk and once again opens the draw to pick up the necklace.

_I feel such a strong urge to hold this thing, _he thinks, rubbing the crystal with his fingers.

Surprisingly, the black crystal no longer has a smooth and polished finished, it feels rough and cracked.

_How? _he thinks, sitting down at his desk and turning on the lamp.

From the lamp's illuminating light, he sees all of the cracks in the crystal's structure. Somehow the crystal's smooth and polished surface has been transformed since the last time he looked at it hours earlier. Akil continues to study the crystal now not only with his eyes, but also using the Force. Through the Force he can feel the all of the cracks splintering across its black surface. Instinctively, he uses the Force and injects a minor amount of energy into cracks. The crystal shatters in his palm.

Among the debris are two other miniature items.

_This looks like a computer chip and the other item must be a power source of some kind. Very clever. The crystal's black color visibly hid them. But why did the crystal begin to crack? _Akil thinks, walking out of his bedroom, making his way quietly downstairs to the workshop.

He does not turn on any lights and decides to move in complete darkness. It is not uncommon for a Sith to be active at weird hours, but something about this whole situation screams caution to him.

_First the dream and my father' words, my birthday, and the cracking of crystal. There are no coincidences with the Force, _he thinks, sitting down at the workshop stations.

He has no choice but to turn on the workstation lamp to see, but the lightning from the lamp is minimal. Carefully, he starts examining both of the items through a microscope's magnifying power.

* * *

It is now 0300 hours morning. After a thorough inspection and examination of the items for about a half hour, Akil has determined what the items are. The item he initially suspected was a power source is actually a high frequency emitter equipped with a kinetic power cell. The kinetic power cell generated its power from kinetic energy or motion. Anytime the crystal moved, the power cell was being charged, and Akil had a habit of handling the crystal often.

The emitter was designed to release a frequency equal to that of the crystal. The natural frequency that any item starts to vibrate at is known as _resonance_. The emitter created a strong enough resonance to crack the crystal. Within the emitter was a timer set for his 22nd birthday. As impressive as the technology of the emitter is, the purpose of the crystal was to protect the second item- a miniaturized computer chip. The computer chip has been equipped with bio-metric security, which can only be bypassed through DNA verification.

Akil unknowingly bypassed the security measures when he handled the chip on the walk to the workshop. His DNA was the key to accessing the chip, and the technology was sensitive enough to recognize the DNA from his palms. The information contained on the chip was a set of galactic coordinates. The crystal, the Ari Legacy, and all of this planning was done to provide Akil with a set of galactic coordinates.

_Father, you have always had great foresight. Even after all these years, I follow your lead. Now the question is: Where do these galactic coordinates lead, and what awaits me there? _he thinks.

If he decides to lookup the coordinates in the guest house he will be doing so using Darth Sikosis' network. The computer system in the guest house is linked to the mainframe in the main house of the estate.

_I cannot risk this information falling into Sikosis claws. No doubt he will be monitoring everything on this network. That means I have to get to the Reticent, _he thinks.

His starship the _Reticent_. It is outfitted with an independent computer network.

The time has come for Akil to make a decision. It is 0300, and now he must choose.

_Do I move forward now and follow the path that my father has outlined for me, or do I remain patient and plan things out, _he thinks, weighing the decision.

No matter what Akil decides there will be pros and he moves forward. there is no way to predict how long this journey will take and where it will take him. His unexplained absence will eventually require an explanation to Sikosis upon return. A potentially dangerous situation, considering the Force choke he received from his master yesterday. He will also be abruptly leaving Velia, and he knows that she will be affected by this.

The potential issue with being patient and planning is that Akil's time is not his own. He serves Sikosis and cannot always predict when he will receive orders, where those orders will take him, or for what time frame. There is also the risk of Sikosis discovering this information. Both decisions present arguments for and against.

While the weight of this decision is heavy the reality is that Akil internally already decided.

_I will wait not longer. I am leaving now, _he thinks, purging all the analysis data about the emitter and chip.

Next, he returns to his bedroom and makes up the bed in the darkness. _This will at least make it appear as though my absence is planned. Fortunately, I have prepared for situations like this, _he thinks, moving to the closet.

Akil puts on a black hooded Sith robe with red highlights. Next, he grabs the emergency satchel and fastens his double- bladed lightsaber to his belt. He checks the time on his chrono. It reads 0310 hours.

_It is time. Once I leave the estate grounds, I will use the autopilot to remote start the Reticent and get picked up from one of my strategic rendezvous locations, _he thinks, opening the bedroom window, and leaping to the outside ground.

He uses the Force to close the window and lock its latch. He then uses the shadows to move throughout the grounds, and Force leaps over the east wall into the darkness of the early morning.


	12. Chapter 12

At the spaceport a maintenance worker is having a conversation using comlink.

"Master," the maintenance worker begins. "The ship you told me to watch has been remotely started. I followed all the instructions you gave me."

"Excellent work," a voice replies.

"Have I done well then, Master?" the maintenance worker asks.

"You have done well, and you will be handsomely rewarded. I will handle the rest from this point forward." The voice responds, ending the call.


	13. Chapter 13

Akil performs a final security and computer network scan. He wants to be certain the _Reticent_ is not being listened to or tracked. Too much is at stake for careless errors. A beeping noise reports that the scan of the ship is complete with no threats detected. He walks up to the cockpit and sits down in the pilot's seat. At the tap of a button, the galaxy map is displayed, and he keys in the coordinates. The galaxy map indicates the coordinates are on planet Thule.

"Thule, you continue to impress me, Father," Akil says out loud, smirking.

As a precaution, he plots the coordinates for Thule along with several other coordinates into the navicomputer.

_I will take the ship through several micro jumps before heading to Thule, just to be on the safe side, _he thinks.

Akil is implementing this tactic to further reduce any possibility of the ship being tracked. With the coordinates locked in, he engages the hyperdrive and the _Reticent_ disappears into the stars.

The _Reticent _exits hyperspace at the Thurra System with a course plotted for planet Thule. Akil learned about Thule while studying Sith History during his time as a student. Thule played a role in serving as a sanctum for Sith forces fleeing Korriban after Sith were defeated under the leadership of the Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow in the Great Hyperspace War. Naga Sadow's decision to wage war and subsequent defeat are the direct actions that have led to the current Sith exile, and the Galaxy's belief that the Sith are extinct. It is an exile that Emperor Vitiate is in the process of ending very soon.

One thousand years after the Great Hyperspace War, Thule was the location of a battle in a new war known as the Sith Wars. This Sith Wars were led by the Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun, and his apprentice Ulic Qel Droma, the latter who fought on Thule. Both Exar Kun and Ulic Qel Droma were Jedi that fell to the dark side to become Dark Lords of the Sith. Although they both became Sith Lords, neither Exar Kun nor Ulic had knowledge of, or were affiliated with the Sith Empire in exile.

Thule's atmosphere is continuously bombarded with devastating lightning storms. The ion interference by the storms makes scanning the planet difficult from space. Akil steers the _Reticent _through the stormy atmosphere towards the northern hemisphere. The planet's environment was composed of large savannas and a limited number of rocky and mountainous regions. Akil lands the ship on the savanna surface not far from the mountain's pathways leading to a small mountain. It is within the mountain chain that marks the coordinates and the final destination of this journey.

Akil descends down the landing platform with his speeder in tow. He immediately feels the dark side of the Force running raw throughout the environment.

_The dark side has a presence here. Has this planet always been attuned to the dark side, or is this a result of the darkness brought by the wars fought here? _he thinks, looking up.

In the dark purple sky, lightning continues to flash with bright randomness. Occasional surface strikes create small brush fires that quickly die out leaving behind tiny burnt craters. Thule's surface is the definition of harmonious chaos with the lightning flashes complementing the savanna and mountainous scenery. The strong savanna winds make his dark robe flutter wildly, revealing the double-bladed lightsaber on his waist. He mounts the speeder staring at his hand held GPS unit.

_I am very close Father, _he thinks, hitting the throttle, accelerating away from his ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Within the confines of her apartment, Velia has been sitting at her computer terminal for over an hour sifting through information on Imperial Intelligence network. She is determined to finish Akil's research request tonight.

_There are not many Sith Lords who are connected to Dragovics. Only two throughout the entire history of the Clan, s_he thinks, clicking on the name of one of the Sith Lords.

Suddenly, an alert pops up on her computer screen. The alert sends a notification that her computer is being monitored.

_I see you my nosy friend, _she thinks, entering several commands on the keyboard to trace whoever is monitoring her.

Her security software begins tracking her stalker but prior to finding the final location the software stops.

_They cut the connection before I could find them. All I have is a general location. Whoever this is, anticipated getting caught, an indication that their hacking skills maybe not up to par, _she thinks, logging out of the Imperial Network.

_It has to be someone in Imperial Intelligence. What I don't know is if this is an official investigation, or if someone is doing this on the side. If this is official, they would know my computer security skills and find someone with greater or equal skills, unless this is part of the deception. No, Imperial protocol demands being unseen and unheard, so this clearly is some type of side job. But what are they looking for? Are they after me or someone with whom I am affiliated? That is the question. Well, at least I know I am being watched, s_he thinks, grabbing a holocommunicator and entering Akil's frequency.

The holocall begins to ring, and she feels a small sense of excitement.

_Even after all this time, I feel some type of way at the thought of seeing you, s_he thinks, waiting for the call to be answered.

After four rings she realizes with a tinge of disappointment that Akil is not going to answer.

"_Where are you Akil? Has Lord Sikosis deployed on another mission already?" _she thinks, tapping several buttons on the computer panel_. _

_For now, an encrypted email will have to do, s_he thinks, sending the email away.


	15. Chapter 15

Akil pushes the speeder full throttle towards the mountain pathway. As the speeder gets closer, a rising sense of danger bubbles inside him.

_Where is threat coming from? _he thinks, looking left. Another speeder is heading straight at him.

Akil reacts just in time, jumping off his speeder high into the air. Below, the second speeder collides into his, creating a small explosion. He pulls his lightsaber from his waist as he lands on the ground. Who he sees is an unexpected but very familiar face.

* * *

_CYREK!_ Akil thinks, gritting his teeth.

As if he can read Akil's thoughts, Cyrek begins to wildly grin very pleased with himself. Both men begin to circle each other with lightsabers in hand, not yet activated.

"There were rumors that the Aris had some sort of secret location in this sector. And now you are on this planet. I know you found something, Akil," Cyrek says.

_I took precautions to guard against being tracked, and somehow this tool still managed to do it. The only way that tracer could have eluded my scan is if it was not activated during my scan, or if it was programmed to turn off, _Akil thinks._ I cannot afford to keep underestimating him._

"Your master won't be saving you this time," Akil says.

"Oh, you are quite right, Akil. We won't be interrupted this time. And whatever you are looking for will soon be MINE! "

"Still obsessed with my family? Don't worry. I will put you out of your misery," Akil responds, activating his lightsaber.

Cyrek follows suit, activating his lightsaber.

In many ways they are mirror images of each other: both men are wearing black and red Sith robes, both men wield double-blade lightsabers, both men belong to the Sith Inquisitor class, and both men come from families that were once renowned. History has a way of repeating itself, and once again the planet Thul will bear witness to Sith combat.

Akil and Cyrek charge at each other swinging their lightsabers. The sabers meet with a loud clash. Cyrek goes on offense, aggressively attacking with thrusts and spinning attacks. Akil plays mostly defense, attacking occasionally but mostly assessing Cyrek's skill.

"You seem surprised," Cyrek confidently says.

_You have definitely improved, but that is to be expected of any Sith Apprentice, _Akil thinks, ducking a high slash.

Cyrek launches an overhead chop that Akil defends with a high block. Cyrek reverses the lightsaber attacking low, and Akil blocks low. Cyrek rears back and then strikes high, clashing against Akil's blade. It continues to be a game offense for Cyrek and defense for Akil, who spins his blade rapidly, retreating from Cyrek's aggressiveness.

The ground starts to shake lightly from small repeating tremors. Cyrek continues to attack seemingly, unaware, but Akil can feel it.

_The intensity of the tremors is increasing. Is this an earthquake? _Akil thinks.

"You seem distracted Akil," Cyrek says, stabbing his lightsaber forward.

Akil uses an inside block and counters with a roundhouse kick to Cyrek's gut that throws him to the ground.

The ground continues to shake at a noticeable intensity, and even Cyrek can feel it as he returns to his feet. Akil's and Cyrek's danger sense flair inside, and they turn to see a large boulder moving towards them.

They both jump out the way as the boulder crashes into the ground. The boulder would have killed them if they evaded a second too slow. Their duel pauses for a moment as they see an enormous monster roaring as it runs toward them.

_It's a Terentatek. This one is unusually large for its species. Its movements are so powerful, it is actually causing the ground to shake, _Akil thinks.

"I don't recall Terentateks being this size in our studies," Cyrek says.

A Terentatek is a monstrous creature with numerous spines protruding from its back and tusks on each side of its mouth. Its skin is mottled brown with blue and yellow spots. It walks on two legs and has two arms with large venomous claws. Terentateks eat Force sensitive creatures and are believed to be a monster created by Sith's alchemy and mutations. Terentateks usually grow to average height of 3.2 meters. This Terentatek is twice the average size.

The Terentatek claws at Akil and Cyrek, attempting to carve them into pieces. The monster looks like it is sadistically smiling with a face that bears its narrow eyes and large razor-sharp toothed mouth.

Both Sith Apprentices use their speed to evade the monster's attack. Akil flanks the left side of the monster slicing at its leg. The flank does minimal damage to the monster.

_My lightsaber is barely penetrating this monster's skin, _Akil thinks.

Cyrek also attacks. He jumps, slashing monster's right arm. He too is surprised at the toughness of the monster's skin.

"While the thought of working with you makes me want to vomit," Cyrek begins. "I think we should team up to take this monster out. Then we can get back to settling things between us."

_As if I need your help to defeat this thing, _Akil thinks, jumping on top of the monster's back and stabbing down.

Once again, the damage is minimal, but he takes out a small electronic device and shoves it into the small wound before jumping off.

Cyrek continues to evade the monster's attacks and slashes his lightsaber when he sees an opening. The monster doesn't seem to be bothered by any of the wounds.

"Akil, do not be so stubborn. We will both die!" Cyrek pleads.

_On second thought, you can be useful Cyrek, _Akil thinks, moving in between the monster's legs and slashing at its underside.

The monster's underside is not as thick as the rest of its body. Akil moderately cuts through. This time, the monster feels it, roaring in a rage from the wound.

"Very well, Cyrek," Akil says. "The underside of the monster is not as thick. We will focus our attack there."

"Create a distraction," Cyrek orders.

Akil uses the Force to hurl several medium sized rocks at the monster's face. One rock hits the monster in the eye forcing it to use one its claws to protect the eye for several seconds. Cyrek moves behind the creature and then runs towards its underside.

_Terentateks usually live in caves, but I guess it would hard to find a cave large enough to house this monster on this planet. Terentateks usually remain in hibernation and only awaken when the dark side becomes strong again. This terentatek is a sign of the rising dark side. The fact is, the Sith Empire is ready to return from exile, _Akil thinks.

The monster howls from Cyrek's blows, pounding on the ground. Luckily, it completely misses Cyrek.

"I need more time, otherwise we will be doing this for an hour," Cyrek says.

"Fine!" Akil replies. "You better make the most of this distraction, Cyrek."

Akil launches several more rocks, and the monster charges at him clawing. Akil evades the attack by using rolls, small jumps, and side steps. He then jumps high once again, landing on the monster's back.

_Time to go, _Akil thinks, launching himself off the monster's back a considerable distance away.

Again, Cyrek moves to the underside but senses Akil moving away.

"What are you DOING?" Cyrek yells, feeling a sense of danger.

Cyrek sprints from out from under the monster's legs, and jumps towards safety. In midair, the monster claws at him, digging into his back. The power behind the monster's swipe sends Cyrek hurling through the air and onto the ground.

* * *

Akil looks on from a distance as a rain of laser blasts starts falling from the sky on the monster. The monster begins scrambling in random directions. It is clear that the monster is confused and cannot detect the origin of the threat. The barrage of laser blasts continues to rain on the monster no matter where it goes. Each blast rips through its skin causing more injuries. Finally, it falls to the ground.

_What a terrifying monster you were. I could not stop you with my own power. I actually had to use my ship's automated weapons to stop you, _Akil thinks, tapping a couple of buttons on his utility belt.

After a few seconds, the lasers stop falling, and the monster remains lifeless.


	16. Chapter 16

Lying on his stomach, Cyrek uses his hands, wrists and forearms to pull himself forward. Tremendous pain pulses through his body from the large claw wounds on his back. He cannot feel his legs or feet, so there is no way for him to stand. The venom from the monster's claw has temporarily paralyzed his lower body.

_I just have to get back to my ship, _he thinks, continuing to pull himself forward.

Suddenly, he hears someone walking up behind him. He tries to angle his head around but still cannot see. He pushes himself onto his back, and the intensity of pain increases as the dirt from the ground seeps into his wound. He angles his head up to see who it is.

"YOU COWARD!" Cyrek screams.

Akil stands above him with a big grin.

"I would have destroyed you. And you know it. That's why you used this trickery to win," Cyrek says with disgust. "You couldn't best me in battle."

"You can believe whatever you like," Akil responds, still grinning.

Cyrek tries to spit at Akil, but he doesn't have enough strength, so the spit rises and falls to the ground, far short of Akil's face or clothing.

"I will not beg for mercy. I will NEVER beg Ari scum for mercy," Cyrek says with disdain. "Just finish it."

"As you wish," Akil says, igniting his lightsaber.

"Goodbye, Cyrek Dragovic."

Akil swings his blade, and Cyrek's body falls back to the ground. Cyrek Dragovic is no more.


	17. Chapter 17

Akil resumes his journey to the coordinates, walking toward the mountain pathways. The rocks glow with a green eerie light from the moss covering. In a strange way it feels like the planet is welcoming him.

A loud explosion goes off in the distance. Akil does not turn to look around.

_The self-destruction I activated on Cyrek's ship finally went off. I took my time looking at his belongings and inspecting the ship. At least I now know how Cyrek tracked me here. What I don't know is if he was under orders to follow me,_ _but I should assume he was. That means Darth Atram may know something. But what? _Akil thinks._ What if he wasn't under orders? What if he was doing this of his own fruition? Then he and I are a lot more alike that I originally thought. Perhaps that is why we could never get along._

After about 30 minutes of walking, he reaches a mountain wall. The GPS indicates that the location is elevated within the mountain itself. He examines the mountain wall at his eye level but sees and senses nothing. He begins to look higher up the mountain and spots a dark area. Curious, he pulls out his binoculars to get a better view of the location. The binoculars' magnified view reveals a cavern approximately 1500 meters up the mountain.

_I'll have to free climb, _Akil thinks, looking behind him. _Something is coming at me._

Emerging from behind some rocks is a four-legged hound with dark brown skin, a pointed tail, and glowing red eyes. Three sharp horns protrude from its head, and its claws are razor sharp.

_A Tuk'ata. These hounds are Force sensitive and have been used to guard the tombs of the Sith Lords on Korriban. They, like the Terentatek, are creatures that have been genetically altered using Sith alchemy, _Akil thinks.

The hound looks high up into the air sniffing it. It then glares at Akil with its red eyes and starts running at him.

Akil starts to reach out with the Force to grab the hound, but then sees six more Tu'kata following behind.

_This planet is really trying to kill me, _he thinks, leaping up and grabbing hold of the mountain to begin his climb.

He looks down and sees seven hounds gathered beneath him. The apparent pack leader tries to follow, but its claws prevent the hound from a vertical climb. It scrambles up the mountain wall several times only to slide back to the ground.

"Not today, boys," Akil says chuckling and begins climbing.

_All of these predators are natural guardians to whatever this place is. You used Sith mechanizations to your advantage. If you had the Force, you would have been a powerful Sith, Father. Your cunning would have been feared, _he thinks.

With some exerted effort, Akil free climbs the 1500 meters and pulls himself up into the cavern mouth. The cavern appears to be less than ten meters deep, but both his senses and the increased noise of the GPS beacon tell him otherwise. He cautiously walks toward the back of the cave.

Suddenly, a scanner emerges from the ceiling of the cave along with two high powered defense turrets. Akil instinctively activates his lightsaber anticipating an onslaught of blaster fire. The mechanism scans him utilizing bluish projections of light. Seconds later, the defense turrets return to their hiding place, and the cavern back wall opens.

Akil de-activates his lightsaber and walks through opening into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Akil stands in the darkness, knowing he is here. This is the place, the legacy of the Ari family, his inheritance from his father, Algeri Ari. A humming sound emanates from a generator penetrating quietly, and suddenly, darkness is light, revealing the mysteries within the lair.

The Ari lair is a substantial size base that has been carved into the rock of this mountain. The lair has been designed with several distinct areas to maximize all needs. There is an information center with a computer station, communications array, and a vast library with databases for information storage. Next to the computer station is a mechanical workshop and armory, and adjacent to that is a personnel gymnasium and combat arena. Additionally, there is a high-tech a laboratory for medical, chemical and biological research, as well as a sick bay.

_I can tell that no expense was spared in the construction of this place. Only the best for an Ari, right Father? _he thinks, taking it all in.

He starts walking over to the computer station but suddenly feels tremendous presence in the Force.

Someone or something is also present in the Ari lair, and they are projecting a very dark, heavy, and powerful radiance through the Force. This dark power feels like a weight pushing down on Akil's body. Instinctively, he grabs his double-bladed lightsaber, and reaches out as his senses scan the lair.

_I have never felt so __much__ power before. It is emanating from this direction, _he thinks, walking towards the back of the lair.

The presence's power is like a homing beacon that Akil can follow. With each step he feels the dark energy increase in strength and in pressure on him. He sees a set of stairs, which descend into the lower levels of the lair and feels the dark energy beckoning him.

Akil descends the stairs to the sub level and a large room housing a large door made of what appears to be Mandalorian iron. Mandalorian iron is nearly indestructible and can even withstand the cutting power of a lightsaber. In addition to its indestructible qualities, it is extremely expensive to procure.

_Not a door, a vault. Even with this type of power in the Force, how is someone able to live in an airtight vault?_he thinks, examining the vault security system.

Three scanners are designed to protect the vault beginning with a full body scanner, similar to the one at the entrance cave. The second and third scanners are a handprint scanner and a retinal scanner.

_I need to open this vault. While I could take the time to crack it, the fact is that my father's hand has been guiding me during this entire journey. Maybe I do not need anything because I am the key, _he thinks, placing his right palm onto the hand scanner and his right eye into the retinal scanner.

A red beam of light scans his right eye and his hand starts to warm from the rays of the hand scanner's examination. Lastly, Akil looks up towards the top of the value and sees the red rays being emitted from the body scanner.

"Access granted, welcome home, Master Akil," says a female voice from the automated systems as the vault doors open to reveal the dark presence.

Directly in the center of the vault stands a steel pedestal with two objects resting on top. One of the objects is a four-sided red pyramid with gold trimming and inscriptions. The second object is rich brown leather bound book of ancient origin. The dark energy radiates from the pyramid, and it begins glow bright red as Akil walks towards it.

"A Sith holocron and a Sith manuscript," he says out loud, fastening the lightsaber back on his waist.

_So__, these are the objects that led __to__ our family's demise__ and__ you __to__ your death. But what made you steal from this Sith? Surely you knew this choice would mark __you for death_, he thinks, picking up Sith holocron.

The Sith holocron continues to glow, and a cold chill runs through Akil as his body physically reacts to holding the power. Next, he picks up the Sith manuscript, and as he does, images of those who have used the manuscript flash through his mind.

_Father, these items will definitely not go to waste, _he thinks, looking around at the contents in the rest of the vault.

What remains in the vault are many treasures that have been accumulated, not only by Algeri, but previous Ari heirs. Precious jewels, gemstones, coins, paintings, scrolls, books, antiques, and weapons are all neatly placed around the vault. Whatever facet of wealth existed; the Ari vault now contained.

_All of this wealth will be useful in the future, but not right now, _he thinks, turning to leave but before he does, another item catches his eye.

Akil walks over to take a closer look. Mounted on the vault wall rests a slightly curved saber. The sheath of this saber is gold, and it is embedded with gemstones of almost every color imaginable. The hilt of the sabre is ivory. Fastened from the ivory hilt is a gold chain with a red crystal charm. Through the Force, the saber emits a dark energy, a sign that it is a dark side artifact. He cannot help but to laugh at the truth of the saber's sight.

_The Sword of Bogdasha, unbelievable! I made up the story up to get under Cyrek's skin, but he was right all along. The Aris are responsible for the downfall of the Dragovics. The Dragovics must have tapped into the power of the sword's dark energy and rose to become the ruling clan. Cyrek, if only you could see this then you would understand with absolute clarity how complete you and your family's failure truly is. Your grandfather was no match for mine, just as you were no match for me, _he thinks, walking away from the vault back up to the first level.


	19. Chapter 19

The Sith holocron is an organic crystal device that stores a massive amount of data and is guarded by a gatekeeper. The only way to access a Sith holocron is to connect with the device by tapping into the power of the dark side of the Force. The gatekeeper grants access to the holocron's knowledge and information. Gatekeepers also teach the finders of the holocron everything that the creator has discovered in their life.

Akil sits in a cross-legged meditative position on the floor of the gymnasium. In front of him on the floor sits the Sith holocron. He closes his eye and submerges in the power of the icy hurricane within him. He focuses that power on the holocron. The pyramid rises in the air spinning rapidly. Once again, it glows the color of blood. From the top of the device sprouts the gatekeeper's interactive hologram.

"Rise young Sith. I have looked deep into your heart and have found willpower, fury, anger, and a thirst for vengeance. All of these characteristics make you worthy of my knowledge. It is the reason my holocron called to you," the gatekeeper says. "I am Darth Nebulus, Dark Lord of the Sith. What is your name, and what is it you wish to learn?"

Akil opens his eyes and rises to his feet. Sprouting from the holocron is the hologram of a beautiful female Sith Pureblood with deep bright red skin and eyes that burn like a red sun. She has black hair failing just below her chin in a tilted bob style and does not have lekkus protruding anywhere on her face. She is the perfect balance of power and beauty.

_Her beauty is tremendous, and is only dwarfed by her power. Who could resist such a combination in her time? _Akil thinks.

"Yes, at one time, however, the beauty you see is no longer of this world," Nebulus says, reading his thoughts. "Focus, young Sith,"

"I am Akil Ari. Lord Nebulus, I want to learn it all. No matter how long it takes," Akil responds. "I ask that you start at the beginning. I need to be more powerful so I can avenge my family!"

"A thirst for vengeance, yet some humility. You are a curious creature, Akil," Nebulus says. "What happens after your vengeance is quenched?"

"War is coming. The Sith Empire is currently in exile and thought extinct. In less than five years, our Sith Empire will return to the galaxy and declare war with the Republic and Jedi. I need to be ready; my power must be greater that what it is. But before the war begins, I must break the chain of my servitude. I no longer wish to serve as an apprentice," he states.

"My, my, such ambition, too! This time my holocron chose well, unlike previous owners who thought they were worthy," she says. "But there is another matter that you have yet to figure out. One that also brings you internal conflict."

"Yes, Master," he replies, not commenting any further.

"Very well, Akil, you clearly know yourself. Now, let us start at the beginning- at the core of what it means to be Sith," she says.

* * *

In the time that followed, Akil learned many lessons from Nebulus' instruction. These lessons helped him further grasp the nature of the Force. Nebulus taught him that understanding oneself is the key not only to Power, but to increasing one's power in the Force. Through this understanding, his core Force powers moved beyond the apprentice level.

Akil possessed a unique talent for mind tricks and mind control. A spectrum of advanced Force powers in tricks and mind control were now accessible to him. These powers include abilities such as voice manipulation, Force persuasion, Force fear, Force Plague, dominate mind, and Force corruption. Under the tutelage of Nebulus, Akil's prowess for mind control and mind tricks rose to mastery level. His mental fortitude progressed further providing his thoughts with additional defenses against Force tricks and mental intrusion.

Akil even learned the rare ability to Force mindwalk. This ability allowed its user to unlock an individual's mind, to access information, thoughts, and dreams. This technique takes an enormous amount willpower and concentration. Depending on how the practitioner used this technique, it can be extremely painful for the victim and can cause psychological trauma or has the potential to destroy the victim's mind. Now, no vault in existence was safe from his power, be it a technological vault made of Mandalorian iron and electronics or the secrets stored deeply in the recess of a sentient's mind.

Force illusion is another technique that Akil mastered, which is related to mind control. He could create illusions on a grand scale, impacting the minds of multiple individuals, or he could also control them with a great detail on a smaller scale. Depending on how the technique is used, the Force illusion technique has many benefits. For example, he can change the appearance of his speed, appear in multiple places, and create astral projections. The illusion is projected directly onto the victim's brain; therefore, the illusion is real to all of the victims' senses.

Force lighting is an aggressive, offensive energy-based attack in which the practitioner hurls electrical bolts from their fingers or palms. Force lightning is a widely used and preferred method of attack in the world of the Sith, resulting in the varied aptitude seen across the Sith Empire. In the possession of a novice, Force lightning will only shock the victim, however, in the possession of a master, this ability will instantaneously kill multiple victims. A master can use Force lightning as a tool of torture or complete annihilation.

The color of Force lighting is usually blue, but masters of the technique project purple lightning. Other lightning colors like green, black, and red have even been seen on occasion. Akil has reached an intermediate level as a practitioner of Force lighting, meaning that his lightning, at best, will burn the victim and render them unconscious. Knowing his weakness against this technique, he learned ways to defend against a Force lightning attacks. He knows in time he can master Force lightning, but to do so, it will require a tremendous amount of effort. He feels his time is better spent concentrating on his strengths in the Force.

The Sith manuscript focused on biology, chemistry, and Sith alchemy. Alchemy is the ability of a practitioner to use the dark side of the force to permanently alter an item or living being. Alchemy can also be used to strengthen weapons and armor, create toxins and poisons, and genetically alter creatures. An example of the genetic alterations is the Terentatek and the tuk'ata creatures that occupy this planet.

The exposure to all of this new knowledge is a reminder to Akil that there is always more to learn. He learns how to create toxins, including one that disrupts the victim's concentration, inhibiting them from using the Force for duration of time. Another toxin renders the victim to a state of paralysis, as they lose control over brain, they also lose control of motor functions. Unfortunately, these toxins have to be injected into to the victim to work. Additionally, his growing understanding of biology and chemistry helped him use the technique Force plague. Force plague gives him the power to cloud a victim's mind, slowing them mentally, physically, and poisoning them swiftly and painfully.

"Akil, you have grown much in the ways of the dark side. The time has come for you to construct a new lightsaber. Your skills have outgrown your current weapon, and you need a newer weapon to reflect and be an extension of the more evolved you," Nebulus told Akil after one of their lessons.

Fortunately for Akil, the Ari lair has an excess of the materials and equipment he needed to construct a new lightsaber.

_Father, you have truly provided me with everything I need and more,_ he thinks, walking over to the workshop.

Currently, he wields a double-bladed lightsaber, also known as a saberstaff. It is a specialized lightsaber with blades emitted from both sides of the hilt. As an additional benefit, both blades do not have to be powered on at the simultaneously. One of the major weaknesses of the saberstaff is the hilt, which can reach up to twice the length of a single lightsaber. This elongated hilt can be difficult to defend in battle, and is vulnerable to a proper attack that can sever the hilt and render the weapon useless.

_In order to counter the saberstaff's weakness, I have constructed two separate lightsabers and will connect them together. However, I believe the best strategy is to master a single lightsaber in the long term. Most of the greatest duelists in the history of the Sith Order have wielded the single lightsaber or a single bladed weapon. This includes Lord Nebulus who has made a couple comments about this, _he thinks, connected to the weapons together.

The mechanism he constructed allows the two lightsabers to easily become attached and detached, giving him broader options during combat. In combat, Akil can now wield a single lightsaber, saberstaff, or dual lightsabers. Dual lightsabers or _Jar'Kai_, is the art of wielding a lightsaber in each hand.

* * *

Because Akil discovered the Nebulus holocron upon entering the Ari Lair, his immediate focus became to immerse deeper into the depths of Sith knowledge and learning at the feet of Darth Nebulus. Still, his journey began with the thought that mystery surrounding his father's killing would finally come to light. Although he has learned the cause, the individuals responsible for tearing his life apart remain unidentified. What is clear from the beginning is that someone inside the Sith ranks had ordered his father's death. With the discovery of the holocron and Sith Manuscript, the reasons are now clear.

_It has to be a Lord, or a Dark Lord who is responsible for your death, but who?_ _Father, surely you did some research into this.__All__of__ this planning cannot have been simply foresight.__You__ knew you were being hunted,_Akil thinks, walking over computer station and power it on.

_This computer technology would have been cutting edge twelve years ago. Now it is outdated and in need of an upgrade. For now, that is not important,_ he thinks as he begins sifting through the files on the computer.

A half hour passes, and he is still sifting through the massive amounts of information stored in the computer. His search reveals an extensive network of contacts affiliated with the criminal underworld, banking, local governments, and even within higher ranks of the Sith Empire. Additionally, several bank accounts were left to him from Algeri. Thanks to twelve years of compound interest, their sum grew from a tremendous amount to the sum needed to create an Empire. An electronic database list provides a detailed inventory of items in the lair from the fully equipped armory to the fully stocked food supplies, medical equipment, and workshop supplies.

_I could live here a year without leaving the lair based on the food and supplies available. Wait, what is this? _he thinks, opening the blueprint of the Ari Lair

The blueprints show two hidden bays that were built to house starships. In the bay are two starships named _Inheritance _and _Lance_.

The _Inheritance _is a starship about the size of the _Fury_models currently built in the Sith Empire. The_ Lance_is a smaller model starship about the size of the _Reticent_. Just like everything else in the lair, both ships were technological feats twelve years ago. With minor upgrades, the starships will continue remain cutting edge ships. The Ari lair is beyond impressive, as every considerable need had been accounted for.

"How can I be surround by such wealth and excess and lack what I truly need!" Akil grumbles out loud, trying to contain his frustration.

Continuing his search, he stumbles on a folder containing Algeri's personal electronic journals. There are a total of three journals, each chronicled in order. The first entry is dated twenty years ago. Akil would have been two years old at that time.

Algeri's journals have been saved and stored as holorecordings (three-dimensional video recordings). Akil opens the file of the first entry and a three-dimensional image of Algeri appears into existence. This is the first time he has seen his father's face since that fateful day all those years ago. Seeing his father stirs up emotions that he had buried deep long ago.

_It is nice __to__ see __you __again__ Father,_he thinks as Algeri starts to speak.

"The individuals who provided the intelligence for my last heist have been killed. They were killed painfully, horribly, and violently. Their bodies show signs of horrific torture and mutilation and were arranged like a work of art intended to threaten me. Although this appears to be a sign of vengeance from the former owner of the Sith artifacts, appearance can be deceiving. I have investigated the owner of the artifacts and will go into detail afterwards. Someone unknown is responsible for these killings. I suspect that this is the same individual responsible for falsifying the intelligence I used in heist. As a result, I was manipulated into stealing the Sith artifacts – artifacts I was not aware were there. While I could have chosen to leave the Sith artifacts in the safe and left empty handed, my instincts told me I needed them for insurance or as a potential bargaining chip. With my usual sources for information killed and compromised, I used other assets in the Ari Network for information. Still, I could find no further information on this unknown killer. I do suspect they are Sith. My investigation into the previous owner of the Sith artifacts and the palace bears little fruit. I have a name, but the name is clearly an alias. The previous owner of the Sith artifacts goes by the name Crux, which I confirmed is an alias. No doubt Crux is a Sith too, and somehow I have gotten caught in some sort of sick and twisted Sith game," Algeri says.

_Either one could have been responsible, but at least I have one name. I will find you Crux, _Akil thinks._ When it comes to dealing with the Sith, deception is always expected. _

"I have to assume that both Sith are hunting me. It is important for me to learn their true identities. In order to do so I have begun reaching out to my contacts within the Sith Empire. This is a dangerous web in which I have been caught, so I must exercise cautious when conducting any inquires. The Sith are known to be several times more treacherous and deceitful than anyone else. Nevertheless, I need to discover my pursuers if only to stay ahead of this situation and keep my son safe. Perhaps with some ingenuity I can resolve this matter altogether," Algeri finishes, but his words are far more confident than the look of concern on his face.

_How much further were you able to unravel this mystery, Father? _Akil thinks, clicking on the next file.

This file was created sixteen years ago. Akil would have been around six years old. His first memories of the house on the lake were from that age.

Algeri begins, "It has been four years since this dangerous game I am part of has begun. I have relocated with my son to a house in a remote location set on a lake. I had this house built in secrecy, so I am confident we will be safe. My son is so smart and is a natural thief. He is able to decipher codes. with ease, and he can pick the locks on the toys I have made him. It will be not long before I start his formal training. But that is still a couple of years away. The Sith are definitely tracking me, and they are a clever lot. I can use this against them. I will start to feed misinformation to some of my contacts as a way to find and track them. I have no further information on Crux. I still have nothing on the second Sith, but I have a feeling this will change. My instincts tell me he or she will slip up soon."

Akil opens the last holorecording in the file. This recording was created twelve years ago.

_Last recording. This was probably made not long before they killed you, Father, _Akil thinks.

Algeri begins, "My last recording on this matter was four years ago. The Sith have completely destroy all the contacts I had in the Sith Empire. Whomever these two individuals are, they have covered their tracks very well. It is almost as if they do not exist. Despite the danger of my circumstances, I can't help but marvel at these Sith's wit. Nonetheless, not all is lost. Some of the misinformation traps have bared fruit. Although I have no further information on his or her identity, it does not appear that this Crux is pursuing me at all for the moment. The second individual slipped up just a little bit. It's not much information, but I have discovered this is his symbol." Algeri finishes and displays a symbol.

The symbol is two small circles separated by a solid black line. One of the circles is solid black, the second circle is not filled at all.

Akil freezes the hologram.

_Where have I seen this symbol before, _he thinks. _Velia? No._

Like a sun emerging from behind the clouds, Akil's mind begins to put all of the pieces about Velia in place. As he thinks back to his first meeting with her, it did seem a little convenient for someone in intelligence to work with him. He could not see this at the time because of his blind eagerness for a lead.

Akil also realized that Velia's constant inquiries of the status of his investigation was a method of keeping tabs on him and reporting back to the unidentified Sith. Furthermore, she has strong mental discipline and will making her very difficult to read even with his Force powers. This made her the ideal candidate to get close to someone with the Force.

For less than a moment, she showed nervousness when he mentioned the tattoo with this exact symbol. And the information she emailed him, is it legitimate or misinformation?

_What am I thinking? I have to assume all the information she has even given me is misinformation,_ he thinks.

Velia is the key, a key that has been hiding in plain sight all this time.

For the first time in Akil's life, he does something he has never done before. It is something that goes against his training, philosophy, and his mental discipline, but this one time, he does not care because he has had enough. He loses control.

"VELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Akil screams at the top of his lungs, like an alpha predator roaring off invaders of their territory.

All of the frustration, pain, fury, and the anger erupts out of him through the Force. The Ari lair begins to shake from the power of his fury, but he does not care. He continues to scream through the Force. The computer table violently rattles, and the computer slides off crashing into the ground. Equipment around the lair swings loose and fall, locker doors rip open, and dust falls from the cracks in the bedrock ceiling.

Finally, he stops screaming, not because he wants to stop but because he has exhausted all of the air in his lungs. He stands there breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.


	20. Chapter 20

There is major difference between knowledge and understanding. Anyone can gain knowledge through reading, research, and learning. However, understanding can only be gained through experiencing, through living, and through surviving particular circumstances. This is the hard truth of understanding. Sith teachings have taught Akil much about betrayal. In fact, the Sith are encouraged to use betrayal as a tool in their arsenal, but now because of the situation with Velia, he has experienced betrayal firsthand. Unfortunately, the anger does not quite drown out the pain crashing inside of him.

The challenge for Akil is that the pain and hurt he feels that cannot be healed with medicine or a healing trance. The pain he feels is because he loves Velia, and her betrayal is an annihilation of his love for her.

For more than four years, Velia has been a spying and reporting his movements to an unidentified Sith. For four years, Akil has been intimate with the woman who connected the biggest mystery of his life. For four years, he has allowed himself to get close to this woman, this seductress, despite the conflict to him being a Sith. And in those four years, she has penetrated parts of his heart that he thought had frozen solid long ago. Even a frozen heart can crack, and his heart feels like it has a million cracks.


	21. Chapter 21

Darth Nebulus senses the turmoil running through Akil during their lesson.

"It seems that your internal conflict has reached a breaking point. Your emotions are rolling off of you. Explain yourself, now!" Nebulus commands.

Akil informs Nebulus of the information he has discovered and of Velia's betrayal. Surprisingly, she shows empathy to him and of the situation.

"Ahh yes, the thing called love," she begins. "Most of us fall victim to it at least once in our lives. There is something built into our beings that makes us yearn to be with someone. It makes us crave companionship. I, too, felt victim to this long ago. My beauty attracted many suitors who yearned to be by my side. But there was one, who managed to breakthrough and make me fall for him. My love for him was real, and his love for me was also real. But it did not last. He did not betray me. He was taken from me. One of my rivals exploited my love for him, and it almost cost me my life. But my love sacrificed himself to save me."

"Remember what the Sith aspire to be. Sith aspire to achieve their full potential, and break all the chains that bind them in life. This is why everyone cannot be a Sith. Only extraordinary individuals can be Sith. The only companion a true Sith yearns for is the Force. Love and companionship are weaknesses that can be exploited, they are the definition of a chain. My weakness almost killed me, and your weakness has left you in turmoil from the betrayal."

"You are Sith, Akil. You must dig deeper into yourself. In life there are at least two ways of looking at things. Yes, you have been betrayed and you are in pain, but the betrayal and the pain are gifts if you use them properly."

"Meditate on this," she finishes returning to the holocron.

* * *

Akil remains sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. He replays Nebulus' words "digging deeper" into himself. Seconds transform into minutes. Minutes transform into half an hour, yet Akil remains sitting eyes closed. A half hour becomes an hour. An hour becomes two hours, then four hours, then eight hours, yet he remains sitting, continuing to dig deeper. Eight hours becomes sixteen hours, then twenty-four hours, and then a day passes. Two days pass, then three days, but he still remains in the same position. Three days become four days, then five days, and then six days. Finally, he opens his eyes.

_I finally understand, Lord Nebulus, _he thinks.

* * *

The understanding came to him because he finally accepted the truth instead of resisting it. Despite Velia's betrayal, he finally accepts that he still loves her. His love is the cause of his pain. However, pain is very familiar to Akil.

Pain is something Akil has been living with since his father was taken from him. He has been instinctively using his pain as motivation to avenge his father. It just took Nebulus' words for him to understand that. There is no escape from pain in life. There is no escape from pain if one desires progress or wants to reach a goal.

In the beginning, Akil's suffering was first transformed into a blizzard of power that he could use to energize and sustain himself. Twelve years later, the blizzard has grown into a massive frozen hurricane. A hurricane that is hungry and wants to grow and strengthen in size and power. He pushes the aching of Velia's betrayal where it is useful and the hurricane swallows it, growing ever larger.


	22. Chapter 22

Using binoculars from a distance away, Velia looks at the guesthouse on the Sikosis estate. It is the guest house Akil resides.

_Still nothing. I have been checking this place every day for months. It is like you have dropped off the face of the galaxy,_ she thinks, sitting on her speeder bike.

Velia has hailed Akil over the months, left multiple messages, and multiple emails but has received no response. In the past, there have been occasions when he had not responded. After all, he is a Sith apprentice serving under a Dark Lord, but she has been informed that Akil has not been assigned to any missions at this time.

The only additional information she has been able to gather is that Akil's ship left Dromund Kaas only hours after she was last with him. That was months ago, and it is impossible to track him now. If his ship returns, her sources at the spaceport would let her know. In the case of his return by other methods, she has to continually check the guesthouse every day from afar.

_My instincts tell me this is probably about your father. But then again, what if something happened to you? What if you are… No, it has to be your father. But why won't you respond. You didn't reply to my email with the information you wanted, but I know you have received it, _she thinks.

_Well, there is nothing more to be gained here, _she thinks, looking around and spots something.

_It is an unmarked covered vehicle like the ones we use in intelligence for surveillance, _she thinks.

Suddenly, the surveillance vehicle takes off.

_So, they were watching me. I am too far away to catch them, but I'll be ready next time, she_ thinks, activating the ignition on her speeder and taking off.


	23. Chapter 23

"I sense no more turmoil in you, Akil. Good, you have turned your pain into strength, Nebulus begins. "You have been like a sponge soaking in all of my teachings, but even a sponge can only soak in so much. Only through experience is understanding and true mastery achieved. It is time for you to utilize what you have learned. Hunt down those who have destroyed your family. You are ready, Akil."

"Thank you, Master," Akil responds.

Nebulus nods her head respectfully and disappears back into the holocron.

* * *

Akil makes last minute preparations to the _Reticent _before his trip back to Dromund Kaas. He plans on returning to the Ari lair to continue his studies, but it is important that these artifacts remain a secret. Therefore, they will remain at the Ari lair.

As for Dromund Kaas, Akil needs to land on the planet without alerting Darth Sikosis or any of his spies. The fact that the _Reticent's_ design is widely popular in Dromund Kaas and the Empire will be of benefit to him. Everyone, from Sith apprentices to the explorers, mercenaries and even some imperial intelligence, has ships of similar design, if not the exact model.

_Hiding in plain sight is __an__ effective strategy,_Akil thinks.

Upon arriving to Dromund Kaas, Akil plans on docking in one of the private landing bays. Private landings can be quite expensive, however, one main benefit is the anonymity that came with them. Besides, the funds he has access to makes him far from poor. Additionally, the _Reticent _is equipped with several different ship transponder codes for moments like this.

A transponder code is the signal sent from the ship that transmits the ship's name, type, owner, and other data. Akil will use a different transponder code to change the identity of the _Reticent_.

All that remains is Velia, and he already has a plan for her.

Akil fires the thrusters to the ship and the Reticent blasts through the atmosphere of Thule into the darkness of space.


	24. Chapter 24

Velia's personnel comlink beeps notifying her of an incoming call. She taps the button on comlink to accept the incoming call.

"Velia here," she says

"Velia, it's Akil," he replies.

_I knew he was alive! _she thinks as her heart begins racing at the sound of his voice. Her heart is beating so fast and loudly that she wonders if he can hear it.

"You have been away for so long. Where have you been?" she asks.

"I'll tell you in due time," he responds. "I need your help with something. Can you meet me?"

_He wants to meet. I have been yearning to see him, but now I can also figure out what he has been doing all this time_, she thinks.

"I can meet you in about an hour," she replies.

"Meet me at our special place in an hour then," he replies.

"Ok, see you soon," she says ending the comlink call.

_Yes,__ see__ you soon my __Sith__ Prince,_ she thinks.

* * *

Akil and Velia's special place is a small lake located on the outskirts of Kaas City. It is tranquil and serene, which is an exception from the rest of city, or _jungle planet_. This lake is where they met the third time, and shortly after, became intimate. Akil teased Velia by saying that she seduced him using the combination of her feminine charms and the tranquility of the surrounding environment. She found it hard to disagree with his point. Since the birth of their romance began here the lake subsequently became known as their "special place".

Velia races her speeder towards the lake. Her long silver hair blows wildly behind her in the in the wind as a queasy and unsettling feeling starts to flutter in her stomach as she moves closer to the destination.

_Why is __my__ heart so fearful all __of __sudden? _she thinks, parking the speeder and hopping off.

_It took me an hour, but if someone was tracking me they should be lost for now. I do not want anyone watching me with Akil,_ she thinks, looking around.

She locates Akil sitting on a stoop facing the lake with his back towards her. As she begins walking towards him, he stands up and turns to look in her direction.

_It is amazes me how you are able to sense when I am near, Akil,_ she thinks.

With the distance between them closing, Velia looks at Akil's face. He is so devilishly handsome to her, but there are some notable changes.

_His face has aged five to six years, _she thinks. _Not only his face, his eyes have changed._

His once silver eyes now have azure blue colored rings circling the silver irises, and she is mindful of the fact that Akil's eyes are not grey but blazing silver. He has become an intimating and powerful sight.

_What __has happened to you my Akil?_ she thinks, running to him and hugging him.

She pulls back from the embrace and caresses his face with her hand, looking deeply at him.

"Akil, I was worried," she begins speaking very fast. "I did not know if something happened to you. You know I hate when you disappear like this. And don't say you can't tell me, where have-"

Akil interrupts and begins passionately kissing her. She loses herself in his embrace realizing that his physical changes do not matter at all. It pains her to continue deceiving him, but she just needs to get enough information from him to satisfy her boss.

"What were you saying?" he asks, ending their kiss.

_You definitely are different,_ she thinks, feeling caught off guard by his public display of affection.

Her mind is starting to feel a little foggy, but she maintains her focus. The taste of honey is on her lips and her tongue.

"I have never met anyone who loves honey as much as you. I hope you have saved me some," she says. "You have been away for so long. Where have you been?"

Akil runs his hand through Velia hair, looking into her eyes and says, "I've been following a new lead. I am sorry I worried you so much."

The queasiness Velia was feeling in her stomach earlier has completely disappeared. She is starting to believe her relationship with Akil has been strengthened by his trip.

"A new lead? That's great. Is this based off the information I sent you or something else? she asks.

"Something else came up," he responds.

"I am here for you. Tell me what you have found," she says.

"This journey has been long, difficult, and filled with pain. When you shed light on this clue, I will at last face my destiny," he finishes.

Velia's curiosity is more than peaked.

_What exactly did Akil discover? __How does he know __I __can __help? _she thinks.

"Well, show it to me then, my love," she replies.

* * *

Akil pulls out a datapad and shows an image to Velia. The image makes her heart drops like a boulder falling down a bottomless pit. Her worst fear is now reality. On the datapad is an image of a black and white circle separate by a line. It is the exact image that is tattooed on her right ankle. It is the secret she has been keeping from him for as long as she has known him. Somehow, he has discovered her betrayal and deceit. She must make him understand. She just has to explain, and he will understand. She needs him to understand.

"Akil," she begins, taking a step back. "I can explain."

Velia attempts to take a second step backwards but cannot. Her knees suddenly feel heavy, and she loses feeling in her lower limbs. She tries to speak but her lips, mouth, and tongue have become numb making her words sound like a baby's babble.

_Is Akil controlling __me __with __the__ Force? _she thinks, looking at him.

He appears to be calmly looking at her. Her thoughts are scrambled, and unfocused. Her eyelids feel so heavy that she cannot stop them from closing. Finally, she closes her eyes, losing balance and falls backwards to the ground.

_Akiiiiil, _is her final thought.

* * *

Before Velia hits the ground, Akil steps forward and catches her with both arms. He turns around and starts walking in the direction of the lake.

Akil's kiss was a distraction. He learned about many toxins from the Sith manuscript. He learned that in order to be effective, the toxins must be injected into the target's body. Because of this, he orally injected a paralytic toxin masked with a honey flavor into Velia. Her awareness of his love for honey blinded her to its taste. This toxin is extremely potent and needs only a minute to paralyze and render the victim unconscious. His knowledge of the toxin and use of the Force allowed him to nullify the effect on his body.


	25. Chapter 25

Akil lies Velia face up on the grass very close to the lake. He sits in a crossed-legged position looking over her body. His hands hover over both of her temples. He closes his eyes submerging himself in the Force, and calls upon his knowledge of the Force mindwalk technique.

With Velia's mind completely unguarded, Akil begins surfing through her thoughts and memories. He is hindered at first by childhood memories of her playing at school, having dinner with her family, and swimming for the first time. The memories continue on to her teenage years and her first teenage boy crush, then to the day she signed up for the Sith Military and her first day in military training.

_The mind is so complex. Without my training would I be able to navigate her mind? The memories seem to activate randomly without any discernible pattern, _he thinks.

His training taught him that every memory projects a combination of emotions and feelings. If he hones in on a particular feeling or emotion then he can filter through Velia's memories more efficiently.

_I will hone in on her feeling of regret. I felt a great sense of guilt and remorse from her before she lost consciousness,_ he thinks.

As he reaches out for all feelings of regret, he is pulled towards the north east area of Velia's mind. He begins to surf in that direction and passes a memory of the first time she witnessed a soldier taking a life. Apparently, she was a part of a squad that killed an innocent civilian male. She later found out the male was a single father of four children. However, the killing was covered up by her squad commander.

One memory in particular grabs Akil's attention. This memory not only has a strong projection of regret, but also fear and helplessness. The memory begins when Velia was contacted on her personal comlink.

"I find your efforts to be lacking," an individual says in a dark threatening tone.

"My Lord, Akil is like a vault; he keeps everything to himself. He will not open up to me," Velia replies.

"Love is the key. Fall in love with him, and his heart will slowly become warm to you. Remember what is at stake," the individual responds.

"Yes, My Lord," she replies.

_The dark strong voice makes me suspect this is a male Sith,_ Akil thinks._ Instead of focusing on regret, I will now focus on fear and helpless._

* * *

The next memory shows Velia communicating with a hooded figure through a holocomm. The hood is hiding the individual's entire face so no facial feature is revealed.

"I have settled all your family's debts, so you now belong to me," the hooded figure says.

Velia does not reply, but Akil can feel the fear is rolling off her like a river.

"I have learned that you have been in contact with a Sith named Akil Ari. You will get close to him and earn his trust," the figure commands.

_This is definitely a male,_ Akil thinks._ Why does this voice sound so familiar? _

She replies, "My Lord, we have only talked briefly on two occasions. Besides he is a Sith, I am not sure how I will-"

The male cuts her off. "You will arrange another meeting with him. I will provide you with the information he seeks. Akil is young and naive. Use your feminine charms to lower his defenses. Sleep with him if necessary. Sex is a powerful tool in the hands of a woman."

"Of course, my Lord," she falsely replies.

Sensing Velia's lie, the male pulls back his hood to reveal his face.

"I will say this once: Lie to me again and your family will suffer. Disobey me, your family will suffer. Fail me, your family will suffer," he grits in a low tone.

Akil studies the male's face. He is one of the individuals Akil has been chasing for past twelve years. He is the object of Akil's vengeance. Finally, Akil has seen his face and knows his name.

"YOU!" Akil grumbles through his teeth with disgust.

* * *

Akil ends the Force mindwalk, and remains seated in close to Velia. She is still unconscious and will remain this way for at least another hour.

_I__ should kill you for betraying me, Velia. However, your memories clearly show where your heart and true loyalties lay, _he thinks, bending down and whispering into her ear.

Akil stands up and walks away from Velia to seek vengeance.


	26. Chapter 26

An hour later, Velia sits up and looks around. In her mind she hears Akil's voice echo the words "you will be free". Despite her betrayal, he had given her a promise of salvation instead of killing her.

About five years ago, Velia's parents were inflicted by a rare genetic disease. The treatments to cure the disease are extremely expensive and had to be administered over a five-year period. The disease took a heavy toll, rendering them bed-ridden. With an inability to work and no income, her parents depleted their life savings and other assets to pay for the medical costs. However, all of their life savings was not enough, and they had accumulated a mountain of debt.

Velia's career with Imperial Intelligence provided her a decent salary, but it was not nearly enough for her pay for her parent's much needed treatments. As a result, she began to take side jobs in the intelligence field to earn additional income. Information is an invaluable commodity in the right hands.

During this time, Velia met Akil who compensated her for some of the information she was selling. She was instantly attracted to him and immediately noticed how different he was from other Sith. The Sith have a reputation for being monsters and having very little regard for life. It's a reputation she has confirmed through her encounters and work with Sith.

Shortly after meeting with Akil, she was forced to choose between losing her parents and serving the Dark Lord of a Sith Lord who bought her parents' debt. To this day, her parents remain ignorant to the truth. They believe she called in some favors in order to clear the debt. It is a lie, but it is one Velia will continue to carry because she refuses to burden her parents with the truth.

It was strange turn of events at that point. Velia was being forced to get close to Akil, a man to whom she was already attracted and wanted to know better. Their first night together had not been an act for her. She wanted to be with him, and falling in love with him was not an act either. She loves Akil, her Sith Prince.

* * *

Velia wraps her arms around both her knees, looking out across the lake. A gust of wind blows her long silver hair wildly, and tears start to stream down her cheeks. She doesn't bother trying to wipe them away.

Somberly, Velia says out loud, "Oh Akil, will you ever forgive me for what I have done? Will I ever see you again?"


	27. Chapter 27

Darth Sikosis sits at the head of his dining room table in the main hall of his estate. The dining table is an extravagant wood and marble design and is long enough to seat twenty guests. He is dressed in an elegant burgundy colored silk robe with gold trimming,

Sikosis is reading the updated reports on the progress of Imperial Armada and the inventory of the ships, weapons, and supplies.

A male dressed in a black and red robe enters the hall and sits down at the opposite end of the table. The male's hood is raised, completely concealing his facial features.

_You are a bold one, Akil,_ Sikosis thinks, biting down on the anger swelling up inside of him.

The audacity of his apprentice to casually stroll into his estate after disappearing for nearly half a year. Sikosis is going to enjoy punishing Akil for his defiance and insubordination.

_Your independence will make you a great Sith one day, but you still do not understand your place,_ Sikosis thinks.

"You will pay dearly for your acts of defiance, Akil." he says wildly grinning.

Akil ignores the comment, and glares coldly at Sikosis from behind his hood.

* * *

The air in the room intensifies and Sikosis quickly realizes that this is not an exchange between master and apprentice but the calm before the battle. Sometime during Akil's disappearance, Sikosis role as Akil's teacher and master ended. It was due to Sikosis' ego that he did not realize this until now.

Curiously, Sikosis begins to study Akil in the Force and can feel with clarity the difference in his former apprentice's aura. It is colder, more ferocious, and far more powerful than when they last spoke.

_How did you achieve this new power?_ Sikosis thinks, and asks. "What have you been doing all this time, Akil?"

* * *

Akil knows Sikosis has felt his new power and wants to know the source.

_Wouldn't you like to know? _Akil thinks, looking at Sikosis' mouth.

Akil sees that Sikosis is wearing the Sith gold fronts, the artifact Akil acquired for him months ago. Sikosis' lightsaber is also resting on the table, and Akil wonders if the dark crystal is in the lightsaber.

_I should have tested the artifacts when I had the opportunity. At least I would have known the abilities they give its user, _Akil thinks.

"I've been investigating the Ari legacy. My father was kind enough to leave me some important items," Akil responds.

* * *

_So that's why you disappeared? And now that you know the truth you have returned seeking vengeance, which means you probably got your hands on that holocron, _Sikosis thinks.

"Such sentimentality is unbecoming of a Sith. You are too soft, Akil," Sikosis responds.

* * *

Akil has been utilizing this exchange for an opportunity to analyze the layout of the room. There will be no escape for Sikosis, and he is done with this silly banter.

"You will die for killing my father," Akil says, kicking the chair out of the way.

Sikosis also rises from his chair but leaves his lightsaber resting on the table. As he had already deduced, Akil knew the truth. Sikosis had to admit he was impressed. Even after years of investigation, Algeri Ari had not been able to discover Sikosis' identity.

It was actually Sikosis' idiot former apprentice who killed Algeri without discovering the location of the two important Sith artifacts. The apprentice's incompetence enraged Sikosis, and he killed the apprentice for his incompetence. Sikosis secretly secured Akil's enrollment into the Sith academy, continuously keeping a watchful eye on him. The Aris are infamous, so Sikosis predicted something was probably left for Akil's to reclaim his heritage.

As the saying goes, "The truth can remain hidden for only so long." A confrontation between Sikosis and Akil was inevitable. It is unfortunate because Sikosis held Akil in such high regard and revered him for his abilities. Nevertheless, the time had come for Sikosis to destroy Akil and reclaim the artifacts.

* * *

"A fitting end for a maggot like Algeri Ari," Sikosis replies, smirking.

"I have waited a long time for this," Akil says coldly and ignites his saberstaff.

Sikosis thrusts both of his hands forward and violet Force lightning explodes out of his fingertips. The lightning shreds at a high speed through the dining room table directly towards Akil.

With the lightning coming fast, Akil uses a combination of speed and control to spin his lightsaber in a circular motion like a fan. The fan motion creates a vortex that draws the lightning blast into the center.

Calling on the Force, Akil transforms the chained blast into many smaller fragments redirecting them all over the hall. The small lightning fragments strike everywhere, leaving burns where they touch. He can feel the power of Sikosis' lightning burning his hands through the gloves

_I am not sure how much longer I can keep this up, _he thinks, and fortunately, the lightning attack ceases.

Akil extends his right hand, grabbing eight chairs with the Force and launches them at Sikosis. In addition to the chairs, Akil launches two vases but uses the Force illusion technique to turn the presence of one vase into a tiny fly.

Sikosis' lightsaber flies into his hand from the wreckage of the table sprouting to life. He easily cuts through the eight chairs using a combination of overhand and side strikes. With a crash, a vase strikes the side of his head. With irritation, he Force grabs the second vase crushing it with a clench. A small amount of blood starts to trickle from the cut on his ear.

_Good to know,_ Akil thinks, centering himself.

He draws on the fury and power of the hurricane inside him letting its energy fuel his strength in the Force, and races towards Sikosis in a head on attack.

Akil's attacks with speed and ferocity from multiple directions forcing Sikosis backwards. He slashes high at Sikosis' neck to sever his head from his body. Sikosis blocks high to defend against the attack, and Akil pushes Sikosis' blade backward forcing him to take a small step to gain a better defensive stance.

Akil spins all the way through, bringing the second blade around to slash through Sikosis' midsection. Anticipating the attack, Sikosis back flips two meters out of the reach of the attack.

Finishing his spin, Akil extends his right palm and Force Pushes, launching Sikosis before he lands. Sikosis flies across the dining hall and crashes a hard onto the floor.

Akil is already in the air Force Jumping towards Sikosis' position angling the blade of his saber in a vertical stab towards Sikosis' chest. Sikosis, rolls to side, evading the attack, and jumps to his feet slashing low. Akil's blocks the attack and jump kicks Sikosis in the chest.

A sharp pain erupts in Sikosis' chest as he staggers backward from the kick. Despite the pain, Sikosis manages to Force Grab and throw a china cabinet about twice the size of a human male at Akil. Akil senses the cabinet a second to late as it crashes into his back, knocking him forward and forcing him into a roll to stop from falling to the floor. He looks up and sees Sikosis Force Jump high over the guard rail onto the second floor of the estate.

Blaster fire erupts before Akil can pursue, and he turns to see four guards shooting at him. Akil deflects all of the blasts sending several back at the shooters. Two guards fall dead to the deflected blasts with smoldering holes in their chests. The final two guards jump out of the way before the re-directed blaster fire strikes them.

Akil jumps toward the two remaining guards who panic when they see him. Before they can make another action, Akil cleaves one in half through at the waist and severs the head of the second guard. Next, Akil Force jumps in pursuit of Sikosis.

* * *

_Sikosis, you can run, but it won't save you. My dueling skills are far superior than yours__,_ he thinks, landing on the second floor

"Hiding behind your guards like the cowardly Sith you are," Akil says.

"Right," Sikosis sarcastically responds, staring back.

Akil launches himself at Sikosis, twirling the saberstaff in a blur. All Sikosis can do is play defense moving back through the hallways and into a bedroom.

_Not bad, but you__ are still naïve Akil, _Sikosis thinks.

Sikosis attacks with a high diagonal slash aimed to decapitate Akil's head. Akil uses a high vertical guard blocking the attack, but the room awkwardly constricts his grip and movement. Sikosis stabs several times forcing Akil to spin away farther into the bedroom.

_I need to get out this room, _Akil thinks as Sikosis continues to press the attack.

Again, Sikosis slashes high, and Akil blocks. This time, Sikosis keeps his blade locked to Akil's blade sliding it towards the saberstaff's elongated hilt.

Realizing Sikosis' intensions, Akil releases his left grip from the saberstaff leaving only one hand to hold the weapon. Sikosis grins, pushing his blade down and slicing through the saberstaff hilt. Akil stumbles backward as Sikosis strike burns through his sleeve. searing his right forearm.

Conjuring all his rage, Sikosis opens his mouth and emits a Force bellow using the dark powers of the gold fronts. The high frequency pitch creates sharp pains in Akil's brain, and the sonic vibrations being emitted launch Akil through the bedroom balcony glass doors. The shattered glass and wood tear Akil's robe and cut his face. The momentum sends Akil over the balcony railing and towards the estate outside grounds.

Upon contact, the he dark side crystal in Sikosis' lightsaber gives the blade an electrical discharge. The moment Sikosis sliced through Akil's saberstaff, all the electrical components inside the elongated hilt were short circuited from the discharge. The entire weapon is now destroyed and useless.

_I should have just finished him here, but outside will do just fine,_ Sikosis thinks as he is grinning. He runs and jumps over the balcony to descend estate ground level.

* * *

With the high pitch scream now gone, the sharp pain in Akil brain begins to disappear allowing him to focus and concentrate. He spins his body out of the free fall and lands lightly on estate grass. He removes his robe throwing it on the ground, wipes the blood leaking from the cuts on his face and then looks at the damaged saberstaff. He disconnects the broken lightsaber hilt and ignites the second intact lightsaber.

_Allowing the duel to move into the bedroom almost cost me. Sikosis should have ended me there, _Akil thinks, watching Sikosis land outside not far from his position._ The reality is that the saberstaff has too many weaknesses. I will only focus on mastering a single blade moving forward. Lord Nebulus tried to warn me about this_.

* * *

Sikosis is disappointed at the sight of Akil's lightsaber working.

_So, you built two separate lightsabers and connected them together. I guess you knew about the crystal's special ability and took precautions. You have come far Akil, but it won't be enough, _Sikosis thinks as twenty guards emerge onto the courtyard.

The guards completely surround Akil while aiming their blaster rifles at him.

_These guards will not stop me, _he thinks, ready to defend himself.

"STOP!" Sikosis commands. "You will not interfere in this duel no matter what happens. This is between me and him."

At Sikosis' command, the guards immediately lower their weapons and back away from Akil. They now stand on the sidelines as spectators anticipating a duel to the death.

_He didn't have to pull his guards, _Akil thinks, nodding his head respectfully at Sikosis, who does the same.

"It is time to end this, Sikosis," Akil says coldly.

"At last we agree on something," Sikosis responds.

Akil reaches deep inside, once again tapping into the power of his hurricane. Its power revitalizes him as he extends his left hand. An incredibly large explosion of crimson Force lightning leaves his fingers.

_I have never seen crimson Force lightning. How is he so powerful? There is no way I can dodge this attack or block it with my lightsaber, _Sikosis thinks.

"A lightning duel it is, Akil. I will FINISH YOU!" Sikosis grits to himself.

He extends both hands and discharges a large violet Force lightning blast to overpower Akil's crimson counterpart.

* * *

Akil is only an average practitioner of Force lightning. The crimson lightning is a Force illusion. When the vase struck Sikosis earlier, Akil realized his Force illusion technique was strong enough to subdue Sikosis.

With the lightning illusion in full effect, Akil wraps himself in the Force cloak technique. This technique makes him look almost invisible to the naked eye.

_Your time is done_, he thinks, sprinting towards Sikosis.

* * *

Sikosis watches as his awesome blast of lightning meets Akil's, and then it passes right through. Sikosis is momentarily confused, before realizing the truth.

_A Force illusion. The audacity of __him__,_Sikosis thinks, sensing danger.

He looks left and sees a blur quickly closing in. Sikosis turns and aims the lightning at the blur.

Akil sees the lightning and jumps high into the air. He Force pushes, throwing Sikosis directly onto the ground. He then stabs at Sikosis with an aim to impale him. Sikosis rolls out of the way, jumps to his feet and finally activates his lightsaber.

The two enemies' blades meet with several clashes that echo throughout the courtyard. The speed and power behind Akil's attack knocks Sikosis' blade left and out of position, throwing Sikosis off balance. Akil reverses the attack, slashing diagonally low and cutting deep into Sikosis' right thigh.

Sikosis bites down on his lip at the explosion of pain, and he has no other choice but to shift all of his body weight to his other leg. Desperately, Sikosis stabs at Akil's head, but it is too slow and disordered. Akil blocks and dismembers Sikosis' hand. The hand falls harmlessly to the ground with the lightsaber still in its grip.

_This is for my father, _Akil thinks.

Seeing a defenseless Sikosis does not stop Akil. He continues to launch several more saber strikes severing Sikosis' other arm just above the elbow. He launches another strike severing the non-injured leg right below the knee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sikosis screams in pain, falling backward onto the ground.

Sikosis barely feels the Force. His connection to it has been shattered by the pain of all these injuries. He looks up to see Akil standing triumphantly over him.

With a devilish grin, Akil tells Sikosis, "Before you die, know that all the secrets in your mind will belong to me."

Sikosis stares into Akil's bright silver eyes. Even through the pain, he can feel the coldness emanating from Akil's aura.

_I am finished. There is nothing __I__ can__do to __stop__ him,_Sikosis thinks as a new pain erupts in his brain.

Using the Force mindwalk technique, Akil enters Sikosis' mind. Sikosis tries desperately to resist, but his power in the Force is all but gone.

Akil shreds through Sikosis' mind, and all of Sikosis' secrets start to reveal themselves. Akil is not using any of the care he exercised with Velia at the lake. As a result, Sikosis' body begins to visibly show affects from the power.

Sikosis' eyes start to bulge, rolling into the back of his head. Tears stream down his face like a flooded river. His body starts to violently convulse, and brain fluid starts leaking from his nose and ears. As the convulsing continues, brain matter starts to replace the brain fluid that initially flowed.

Sikosis' body finally goes still; his brain has been completely destroyed by Akil's mindwalk.

_These are some interesting secrets, Sikosis. You were endowed with an enormous of information,_ Akil thinks, looking up at the guards.

"I have destroyed Sikosis," Akil says aloud to the guards. "I am your master now."

In unison, all guards straighten themselves upright and salute the new master.


	28. Chapter 28

The Sith Academy on Dromund Kaas is home to the chambers of the Dark Council, who rule the entire Sith Empire. The Dark Council's power is second only to Emperor Vitiate. The Dark Council is a comprised of twelve powerful Dark Lords of the Sith. Each control one of the twelve spheres of influence. The spheres of influence are the domains of politics and power are known as:

Sphere of Ancient Knowledge

Sphere of Biotic Science

Sphere of Defense of the Empire

Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy

Sphere of Imperial Intelligence

Sphere of Laws and Justice

Sphere of Military Offense

Sphere of Military Strategy

Sphere of Mysteries

Sphere of Production and Logistics

Sphere of Sith Philosophy

Sphere of Technology

Akil has been summoned by the Dark Council to explain his involvement in Darth Sikosis' death. A Darth's death is a very serious matter because of its potential to change the balance of power throughout Sith Empire.

Akil anticipated the Dark Council's summon. He took advantage of the past few days to familiarize himself with Sikosis' information library and lists of contacts. Sikosis had a file for each member of the Darth Council, which Akil read through carefully.

* * *

The Dark Council is the most distinguished body in the Sith Empire. To fit this monumental occasion, Akil dressed in a formal fitting Savaa Silk black robe with blue accents and trimmings. Fastened around his waist is Akil's newly constructed single lightsaber, marking his transition from the saberstaff. Regardless of any occasion, a Sith always carried their lightsaber. This, like the Force, is an extension of themselves.

_I have prepared as best as I could for this. But if I am not careful, I might not leave here alive, _Akil thinks as the door to the Dark Council chamber open.

The chamber is a massive rectangular room with six thrones lined up on each side, facing the center. All of the Dark Council members are not physically present for this meeting. Of the twelve members, five are attending the meeting via holocomm.

Akil walks to the center of the Dark Council chambers with the hood of his robe raised, hiding most his facial features. When Akil reaches the center of the chamber he respectfully bows, and pulls back his hood to reveal his face. He can feel the dark presences of all the Dark Council members as their powerful collective gazes examines him through the Force.

_This power is even stronger than what I felt when I first found the Nebulus holocron_._ Now I have an idea of how powerful the ruling body is,_ he thinks.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, my Lords," Akil says calmly.

"Do not be too presumptuous, young Sith, for in the end this may be no honor at all," says a male Dark Lord.

Akil can hear the disdain in the Dark Lord's voice. The Dark Lord's teeth are a defining feature which have been filed into sharpened points, giving him a terrifying shark like appearance.

_Darth Howl, the brash Dark Council member,_ Akil thinks.

* * *

"You have been summoned here to explain your actions, actions that have resulted in the death of your master, Darth Sikosis," another council member says.

This male Dark Lord is attending via holocomm. His armor is heavy set with spikes protruding from the shoulders. In addition, a mask covers the Dark Lord's face, hiding all facial features and emotion.

_Darth Marr, the methodical and collected Dark Council member, _Akil thinks.

"At the age of ten, I was brought to the Sith Academy for Sith training after witnessing a Sith kill my father. Recently, I found evidence indicating that my very own master, Darth Sikosis, was behind it. Upon confronting Sikosis, he admitted to killing my father, and I destroyed him with my superior power," Akil confidently responds.

"Quite a story young Sith," Darth Howl begins. "I find it intriguing that Sikosis' would be interested in your father, a known thief."

"The Ari name is well known in the most powerful circles. No doubt, your father, Algeri Ari, stole something. Have you been able to determine what was stolen?" A female council member asks.

This female Dark Lord's skin is a dark grey hue, and her face has been transformed by cybernetic implants. Her name is Darth Mekhis.

_The Aris are heralded throughout the echelons of power. But the Ari legacy is no longer mine. I am Sith, _Akil thinks.

Darth Mekhis stares intensely at Akil, awaiting a response.

"I suspect they are Sith artifacts of some kind. Darth Sikosis did not tell me what they are before his end," Akil responds.

"Is that so, Akil?" Mekhis says. "Well, Sikosis was known to hoard information."

"Which brings up another issue," Howl begins. "Who do you think you are to declare a Kaggath against a Dark Lord without our permission?"

* * *

The Kaggath is an ancient rite of Sith. Only an individual recognized by the Dark Council has the authority to declare Kaggath. With permission, a Sith could challenge another Sith for any reason.

_If I don't answer this correctly, I am not walking out of here, _Akil thinks, centering himself as the collective gaze of the council members is upon him.

"I studied the Kaggath as a student, and I am aware of its rites and historical applications," Akil says. "I am a Sith Apprentice, and I do not have sufficient authority and enough wealth to declare or request a Kaggath."

"But what I _do_ possess is individual drive, willpower, and strength. Characteristics that we celebrate as Sith. I approached Darth Sikosis respectfully as a Sith opponent. During our duel he could have eliminated me using his guards, but he actually commanded them to not interfere and to respect the victor. A clash between us was destined, and I believe he respected that, which is why he accepted the duel."

"In many ways, my father's death weighed on me like the chains the Sith Code speaks about. Only through vengeance could this chain break. By achieving this victory, I have freed myself. I feel reborn."

The room is quiet for several minutes before anyone speaks. Akil centers himself, waiting for the silence to end. He made his argument, and can only trust in the Force now.

* * *

Finally, Darth Marr finally breaks the silence.

"Akil Ari, the death of a Dark Lord of Sith reverberates throughout the Empire. Reverberations that if left unchecked may shift the balance of power. This is something we do not need with our war against the Jedi very near," Marr says. "The truth is that I was ready to destroy you from the moment you entered this chamber. However, after listening to your testimony, there is something almost ordain about the vengeance you exacted. Such is the way of the Force."

"I am in agreement with Lord Marr," Mekhis says.

"I agree as well," Howl says.

The rest of the council also nod their heads in agreement.

"In accordance with the Sith laws and traditions, Akil, you now inherit all of Sikosis' assets. To the victor go the spoils in this approved Sith mortal combat," Howl says.

"You have learned the Sith ways well, and you have become a master of the Dark Side. With the defeat of your former master Darth Sikosis, you have earned the Darth title," Marr says.

"Speak your new name and be reborn, Dark Lord." Mekhis says.

* * *

Akil takes a moment to think.

First like a whisper and then louder, with each moment a name echoes from the hurricane in him.

"Cereus. My name is Cereus," Akil replies.

"Rise, Darth Cereus." All the Dark Council members say in unison.

"Lord Cereus, you have created uncertainty by killing Sikosis. As the inheritor of all his wealth it is up to you to stabilize the situation and exert your power," Marr says. "This, the Dark Council commands of you."

"We will be watching you, Dark Lord," Howl says.

"I understand," Cereus says. "Thank you, my Lords."

Cereus respectfully bows and promptly leaves the Dark Council chamber.


	29. Chapter 29

_Just like that I have accomplished all the goals I had as a Sith. In one move I destroyed Sikosis and became a Dark Lord of the Sith. There are so many possibilities that lie ahead, but the first priority is securing my new power base and learning how to move in my new position. And then the war, _Cereus thinks, departing the Academy on foot.

Heading toward him is a familiar individual with a mask as dark as space.

"Greetings Akil," Atram says.

"Greetings, Lord Atram," Cereus replies. "My name is Darth Cereus."

"Apologies, Lord Cereus. However, I must thank you for destroying Sikosis. I did not like him very much," Atram begins. "You have become so powerful in such a short period of time. The Nebulus holocron has served you well."

_So he knows, _Cereus thinks.

"I suppose the disappearance of my apprentice, Cyrek, is also your work," Atram says.

"Cyrek had a way of getting in over his head," Cereus responds.

"That he did," Atram replies.

"There is something that I am curious about, Lord Atram, or should I call you Crux?" Cereus asks.

"It's no wonder you are already a Dark Lord. Very few know this information," Atram says.

"Why didn't you pursue my father after he stole the holocron from you?" Cereus asks.

Cereus learned about Atram's alias when he mindwalked through Sikosis.

"Why didn't I pursue your father? Once I learned it was your father who stole the holocron I knew immediately that Sikosis was somehow responsible. I have employed your father the past ,stealing Sith artifacts wasn't his style. I decided to watch from afar and let this scheme play out."

_The knowledge within the Nebulus holocron is too valuable. No Sith would accept a holocron being stolen from them, Cereus_ thinks.

"After your father was killed, you showed up at the Sith Academy. It was my intention to take you on as an apprentice. Algeri Ari was brilliant. I knew he would find a way to leave you something. But Sikosis approached you first, and the rest of the story, you already know."

_What is a lie and what is the truth? The greatest lies have some truth to them, and yet his story seems almost believable. I also believe that you didn't pursue my father because you couldn't access the holocron. Lord Nebulus deemed you unworthy of its contents, _Cereus thinks.

"I have always liked you, so I am going to give you some advice," Atram begins. "You are now in the world of the Dark Lords, the highest echelon of power. You already know how dangerous the world of the Sith is. But if you are to excel, you must not always be so serious. You must enjoy playing this game. It's a game of power and a game of death."

Cereus does not reply, only nods his head in appreciation.

"Farewell, Lord Cereus, I am sure our paths will cross again," Atram finishes walking away.

_You are a slick one, Atram, _Cereus thinks, watching Atram go.

* * *

Unknown to Cereus, the Dark Council members continue to discuss him after his exit.

"The Sith channel their emotions employing hate, anger, and rage. These emotions manifest in the form of fire like a raging inferno. Cereus' aura, Cereus' being is a fury of cold; he channels his power in a completely different way from all Sith," Mekhis says.

"Indeed. Cereus' Sith eyes are also different. Unlike the Sith yellow eyes with red coronas surrounding the irises, his eyes are silver with cerean blue coronas," Howl says.

"A Sith whose eyes are different, a Sith who channels his power differently. An Ari who became a Sith, a Sith who was an Ari," Marr says. "Could he be the One?"

"You speak of the prophesied coming of the Sith'ari. The Sith who will become the perfect being," Howl replies.

"The Sith'ari is also prophesied to be the One who will destroy the Sith." Mekhis responds.

"The Sith'ari is also prophesied to remake the Sith stronger than ever," Marr replies.

"Inevitably, the war against the Republic is nearing. It is imperative that we keep a close eye on how his role unfolds in future events. All we can do is speculate for now," Howl responds.

"I agree, Lord Howl. Now on to the rest of Dark Council's business," Mekhis finishes.

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Darth Cereus' journey continues in _Star Wars Volume 2: Loyalty_**


End file.
